May's New Beginning
by Shaddy419
Summary: Due to her father's new job, 18 year old May Maple is forced to move to Pallet Town. She attends a new school where she meets new friends, new enemies, a ghost from her past, and one very special boy who will change her life. Rated M for language, innuendos, and possible lemons.
1. First Day (Part 1)

Hi everyone! After reading a bunch of fanfics on this site I've decided to start writing my own. I plan to create an intricate plot involving many of these characters. That being said, I have a plan for where this story will go, but I have no idea right now how I will get there. Please leave comments asking how I can improve upon the story and I am very open to suggestions on minor plot points. That being said, enjoy May's New Beginning!

 **Chapter 1: The First Day (Part 1)**

"Honey, wake up its time to go to school! You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" May Maple heard her mother calling and begrudgingly crawled out of bed. She had recently moved from Petalburg City to Pallet Town and was going to attend Pallet High. She had been completely against this move because she was going to be a senior in high school and didn't want to move and have to leave her friends behind. May was a very shy girl and not very outspoken so she was concerned about having to make friends and whether everyone would like her or not.

However, she didn't have a choice to move because her father Norman, the former Gym Leader of Petalburg had been moved to Pallet Town by the Pokémon League and was in charge of building the new Pallet Town Gym. Hell, he was probably already meeting with Miranda, the head of the building company who had been running in and out of their house to discuss plans with Norman. May snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her clock. The time was 7:30 and she had 45 minutes to get ready and be at school on time. May didn't care a whole lot about her appearance choosing to wear a red zip-up vest most of the time along with a bandana which she could never be seen in public without. She decided to wear her red one today because it was her favorite one. She then stumbled down the stairs where her mother Caroline was waiting for her.

"May, hurry up and eat! You don't want to be meeting cute boys on an empty stomach!"

"Mom, for the last time if any boy even starts staring at me today I'll be shocked and probably embarrass myself so that they will think I'm the weird girl and never talk to me again."

"Oh honey, trust me on this. If you approach school with an optimistic point of view then your day will be fantastic.

"Thanks mom. You always know how to cheer me up. I guess I'm ready for school now."

May and Caroline got in the car and drove to Pallet High school. Upon arriving, May thought she saw her ex-boyfriend Drew among a group of students, but she dismissed that because she hadn't heard from him in 2 years and he had moved to Johto, not Kanto. May and Caroline walked to the principal's office where they were greeted by Miranda, the head of the building company.

Miranda greeted them with a "Sup".

"Hi Miranda! May we speak with Professor Oak right now?"

"Sure. Just walk right in."

Caroline and May walked into Professor Oak's office where she ran into an older looking man who was strangely wearing a lab coat.

"Hi Professor Oak! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hi Caroline! It's been a long time. I assume this is May with you?"

"Yes it is. May, meet Professor Oak. He was your father's mentor back in his college days." May shook his hand shyly without saying a word.

"Now May, I have you placed in 5 classes. Math, history, ecology, gym, and English. There are 6 periods to the day at Pallet High. That 6th period is dedicated to whatever you choose it to be. You can do homework, read books in the library, go out to lunch, or hangout with your fellow classmates. Here at Pallet, we believe the best way to learn is through a clear and open mind, so that period she be dedicated to clearing your mind however you so choose. You'll start your day with English which is taught by me. I'll have a fellow student escort you to class because I have to finish some paperwork with your mother. I'll see you there!"

May walked out into the hallway and where Miranda had been earlier now sat a student who looked very excited to meet her.

"Hi! You must be May. My name is Serena! I'm so glad to meet you! C'mon let me take you to class."

"Pleasure to meet you Serena. Can you tell me exactly what this class will be like?"

"Well, I don't exactly pay a whole lot of attention to Professor Oak. He likes to go off on tangents about the most random things. I sit in the back with another girl you'll love named Dawn and we just gossip about things." May was very nervous to hear this as she was never a type to gossip and didn't like to talk a whole lot if she didn't know a person real well. Serena noticed this concern and immediately addressed May's concerns.

"Don't worry we never say bad things about our fellow classmates, its usually gossiping about ourselves and making fun of Old Man Oak." This addressed May's concerns only a little bit. They kept walking until they reached a classroom door. "Here we are, Room 112. Let me take you inside." May followed Serena into the room and ignored all of the new classmates staring at her with excitement. They walked to the back of the room where Serena sat down next to a girl with long, blue hair. May sat at the empty desk next to the blue haired girl.

The girl leaned over to May and said, "Hi May my name is Dawn! I've already heard so many good things about you from Serena! I can't wait to become best friends with you!" Upon hearing this, all of May's concerns went away.

"Dawn, I'm so glad to meet you and Serena, I'm sorry for being so quiet earlier. I'm a very shy person and it takes a little bit for me to open up to people. I can't wait to get to know you guys better. Can you tell me who some of the others in the classroom are?"

"Well, see that guy over there with the spiky brown hair? That right there is Gary "Motherf***ing" Oak. He is known as a badass and is the craziest kind I've ever met. That guy sitting next to him with the long purple hair? That's Paul. He may seem rude on the outside, but he's got a big heart on the inside. The brown haired guy next to Paul is my best friend Kenny. He is a great person to go to if you ever need homework help. Next to him with the hat is Lucas. Serena can tell you more about him." Out of the corner of her eye, May caught Serena blushing at Dawn's comment. "In front of Lucas, the guy right there with the mirror? That's Barry. He's in love with himself, literally. That guy next to him with the black hair is the greatest guy at this school. That is Ash Ketchum, the kindest, smartest, most caring guy at this school. He will always be there for anyone even at their lowest and he always knows how to please a woman." Dawn punctuated that last sentence with a wink which sent thoughts whirling through May's head. She noticed Serena staring lovingly at Ash and May took a long look at him also. He was the most attractive man May had ever seen. His long spiky hair and black eyes seemed so perfect to May. He exuberated confidence that May had never seen from anyone else before. Even from afar, May was smitten with him. Dawn noticed this and decided to warn May about dating him.

"May, I see you already have picked up a little fancy for Ash, but let me tell you now that is a bad idea. See that girl sitting next to him with the orange hair? That's his girlfriend Misty, the meanest, most obnoxious girl that you will ever meet. I don't know how someone like him ended up with someone like her, but I would advise at all costs not to cross her bad side."

May took a look at Misty and it just so happened that Misty was staring at her also, most likely sizing up the competition. Misty took that moment to shoot a nasty glare back at May which worried her and caused her to feel very unsafe. May looked to Dawn and Serena for help, but Dawn had already pulled out her phone and was busy texting someone and Serena appeared to be upset about something. Could she have a crush on Ash also? May was busy in thought wondering about what had just happened when Professor Oak walked in with another new student. May quickly noticed his green hair and gasped loudly when she realized who it was. Most of the class looked at her which caused May to blush with embarrassment.

Professor Oak started to address the class, "Class, we have two new students who will be attending school with us from now on. In the back sitting with Dawn and Serena is May Maple from Petalburg City. Her father Norman will be the leader of the new Pallet Gym. Standing next to me is a student who has transferred over from Violet City in the Johto region. Allow me to introduce our new class member Drew Hayden."

 **Chapter End**

Next chapter: **The First Day(Part 2)**


	2. First Day (Part 2)

I would like to thank St Elmo's Fire and DarkSlash 9 for the constructive criticism on my first chapter. It'll help me figure out how to be a better writer and write some great chapters in the future. I'll try to post a new chapter every couple of days and I promise that the plot will only pick up and become more interesting from here on forward. Feel free to comment or leave a review, I'll respond to all of them in a positive manner. Thank you and enjoy the story.

It was him! May slumped into her seat in fear and sadness. Her ex-boyfriend Drew would also be attending the same school as her. After what he had done to her a couple years ago, she was unsure about how she should handle dealing with him. All she hoped was that she wouldn't have to be near him at any point of the day.

"Drew, why don't you go and sit at the empty desk in the back next to May?"

Upon hearing that a tear fell from May's eye. Dawn noticed this and tried to get to the bottom of it.

"What's wrong May? Scared of the first day?"

"Its fine Dawn I'll be ok you don't have to worry about me."

Drew walked up and sat down at the desk right next to May. He looked upon her lovingly like he was trying to rekindle an old flame.

"Hey beautiful it's been a while since I've seen you."

"F*** you Drew. You know exactly what you did to me two years ago and I will never forgive you for it."

"Will this at least help you consider forgiving me for it?"

Drew pulled out a rose and gave it to May.

She looked at him and could tell that he was being sincere.

"Fine Drew, but if I even get a hint of you acting like you did back then, I will not hesitate at all to end our friendship."

"I understand May and let me take you out on a walk tonight to treat you right."

"Fine. Does 7 o'clock work?"

"Yes I'll be there promptly at 7. I'm looking forward to reconnecting with you May."

"Maple! Hayden! It's literally been 5 minutes and I already have to separate the two of you! Drew you come up here and switch seats with Ms. Wallflower and she'll go back and sit next to Ms. Maple."

May cringed as she realized she was going to have to sit next to the girl who had already shot mean glares at her and radiated a vibe of hate. Serena whispered, "May, if she gives you any problems at all, Dawn and I have got your back. We know how to deal with Misty better than anyone else at this school."

Misty walked up and introduced herself to May. "Hi friend my name is Misty! I'm so glad to meet you and I'm forever grateful that because of you I'll have to sit back here and away from my amazing boyfriend." Anyone could tell that Misty was not actually glad to meet her and was actually angry, but May decided to play along with it.

"I'm glad to meet you Misty. I hope that we can become great friends in the future." They shook hands and Misty gripped May's hand tight.

"If I ever catch you even glancing in the general direction of my boyfriend again I will make your life a living hell and will do whatever it takes to achieve that goal." Misty then broke the handshake and proceeded to sulk at her desk because she couldn't be with her boyfriend.

Misty had spoken that a little too loudly and Dawn had heard that last comment. This was all it took to set her off.

"MISTY IF I HEAR YOU THREATENING A NEW STUDENT EVER AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU REPORTED TO PROFESSOR OAK!"

"TRY IT YOU BITCH!"

This was enough to catch the attention of Professor Oak.

"MISTY TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Everyone else, class is dismissed for the day."

Professor Oak grabbed Misty by the ear and marched her down to the office as she went kicking and screaming. May breathed a sigh of relief and noticed someone else was standing behind her. She turned around to see Ash Ketchum standing right in front of her with a smile of embarrassment.

"Hi May I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm Misty's boyfriend and I just wanted to apologize for her actions today. She gets extremely protective and doesn't exactly understand how to deal with her emotions when it comes to other girls staring at me. I owe you one in the future for this."

"That's ok Ash you shouldn't have to be apologizing for her actions. If it helps you feel better we can go see a movie sometime if you would like."

"That sounds wonderful May. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you Ash. I hope this will be the start of a great friendship."

"H-h-h-hi Ash." May heard the nervous voice of Serena behind her.

"Hey Serena what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my m-m-math homework on Friday night. I understand if you have something already planned for that night, most likely with Misty and I don't want to intrude on it, but…"

"Friday works perfect Serena. I assume the usual time?"

"Yes Ash, now can we go talk about the math homework on our way to history?"

"Yeah let's go. Bye May, bye Dawn!"

After they left May looked directly at Dawn.

"What the hell was that about? Serena seemed so nervous talking to Ash."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't know this seeing how it's your first day and all. Serena has been in love with Ash since they were in middle school. She hasn't dated him yet or confessed her feelings to him, but they are great friends. They won't actually be working on homework together. They just go to Ash's house or Serena's house and hookup. I'm amazed Misty has no idea about it happening. When she found out I was hooking up with him she went nuclear and put me in the hospital for a few days."

"Wait just a minute, you like Ash too? Also, why is she still at this school if she put you in the hospital?"

"Nope Ash and I are just good friends also. We used to date, but ended it because we were better off as friends. I'm after his best friend Gary "Motherf***ing Oak because he's next on my list. The reason that Misty is still at this school is because her sisters are world famous models which means they can afford the best lawyers who will never lose a case. Instead of being in jail where she belongs, Misty is here, but as punishment she was held back a year at this school."

"Oh ok. Can you tell me about this list of yours?"

"This list is a list that contains nearly every boy in the school. It's my list of boys that I have to make out with. All that I have left is Kenny who is not on the list because he's my best friend, Paul, and Gary who I intend to be last because he's the one I want to end up with as my boyfriend."

The bell then rang signaling that it was the start of the new class period.

"Well May I imagine I'll see you around later. I've got to go to math now!"

Dawn ran off leaving May alone in the hallway scrambling to get to her next class which was ecology. She found herself really enjoying the class mostly due to the eccentric Professor Birch. In their first day he decided to try and wrestle a squirrel that he had lured into the class with potato chips. What ended up happening was that he not only lost to the squirrel in the subsequent match, but the squirrel had stolen his lunch for the day.

After ecology was history, taught by the wise Professor Rowan. He had been teaching for 45 years and was retiring at the end of the year. He lectured the class on the origins of the world which would've bored May to death had she not been in class with Serena. May didn't mention Ash at all to Serena and instead used the class period to get to know Serena better. She learned that Serena was actually a whiz at history and wanted to eventually become a top stylist when she graduated.

After history was math, taught by Professor Elm, a short, skinny man with giant glasses on his face. This class was easy for May as mathematics had always been her strong suit in school. She had Gary, Paul, Barry, and Kenny in her class and she couldn't help but to glance in the direction of Barry for most of the class period, not because of his looks which she did not find very attractive, but because he spent the entire class period staring at himself in the mirror. There was even a point where May thought that she could even see his eyes turn into hearts because of how enamored he was with himself.

After math was May's free period which she used to go eat lunch at Pikachu's Place with Dawn and Serena. She decided that there she would get the details about the rest of their fellow classmates. They walked in and May ordered the Thunderbolt which was a grilled cheese sandwich styled in the shape of a lightning bolt. May looked up at the cashier and realized that it was Miranda, the building company owner and school secretary. May wasn't so sure this was just a coincidence so she decided to ask about it.

"Are you the same person that I've seen twice already today?"

"No"

May looked at her wallet to pay and when she looked up again Miranda was gone. May left the register in a state of confusion and when she finally got her food and made it back to the table, she decided to ask May and Serena about advice for fellow classmates.

"Tell me what I need to know about our fellow classmates and what to watch out for."

"Always go to Kenny for English help he's an excellent writer."

"If you want to ever talk to Barry you must first take his mirror away in order to get his full attention."

"NEVER cross Misty in gym class if you have it with her. She is the niece of the gym teacher and he plays favorites."

"Ash is the TA for Ecology so go to him if you ever need to get homework help for that class."

After about 15 minutes of this, the girls left to go back to school where they would finish their days. May went to the gym for her final class of the day. She was happy because she had this class with both Serena and Dawn along with Ash and Gary. The teacher, Professor (Coach) Sycamore was a built man who looked like he was a former bodybuilder. He had long black hair and was actually very handsome which surprised May because she never thought anyone could compare to Brawly, her former gym teacher in the combination of looks and muscles, but Sycamore was beating Brawly by a longshot.

May was woken from her daydream when she heard Sycamore say, "Everyone is here it appears, except for my niece Misty. Does anyone know what happened to her today? Do you have an explanation for this Ms. Maple?"

"No sir I have no idea why."

"Well, I just so happened to hear that she got into an argument with a new student and was suspended for the next couple of days. As punishment for lying to me, drop down and give me 300."

"Coach Sycamore, let me do it for her it is her first day and all."

May looked to see who the voice came from and to her surprise it was Ash Ketchum.

"Ash you don't have to…"

"That's ok May this isn't that difficult for me."

May watched as Ash cranked out 300 pushups within the next 10 minutes in the most incredible feat of strength she had ever seen. May silently thanked Ash and finished the rest of the class period without incident. Driving home, she told her mother about her day until she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet Drew that night at 7 o'clock sharp. She was telling her mother about her plans for the night, but her father had walked in on the conversation. He overheard the name Drew and couldn't help but listen to what his daughter was saying. He then angrily barged into the room.

"MAY MAPLE I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING THAT LITTLE PRICK EVER AGAIN. DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU TWO YEARS AGO?"

May was suddenly overcome with sadness as she started to reminisce about what had happened two years ago between her and Drew…

 **Chapter End**


	3. Two Years Ago

**_So because I can't sleep I decided it was time to get another chapter done. I promise that my future flashbacks won't take up nearly a whole chapter. Its just that this one needed to be in order to help learn about May's past. Just a warning, this chapter is very dark and I promise that not many chapters will be. Feel free to comment or leave a review. Enjoy_**

 _Two Years Ago_

May Maple was enjoying the prime of her life. She was 16 years old and had her life set out in front of her. She was the most popular girl at Petalburg High and made friends with nearly every member of the student body. She was always willing to introduce herself to the new students and made sure to interact with everyone she could.

She had a wonderful boyfriend named Drew and they had been together for over 3 years. May was enamored with him and was excited because their 4 year anniversary of being a couple was coming up. She was nervous because she was planning to finally give in to Drew's wishes for the past year and surprise him after their dinner that night by giving him her virginity.

For the past year Drew had wanted to take the next step in his relationship with his girlfriend and after making hints towards sex, he finally mentioned it casually to May on a date one day. May told him that she would think about it, but told him that it would take some time before she would make a decision. Drew was understanding and wanted to respect his girlfriend's wishes, so he decided to wait until the time was right to mention it to her again. It had been 6 months since that day and May could tell that he was getting very anxious about it. She decided that their anniversary would be when the time was right for it.

On the night of their 4th anniversary, May was extremely stressed about what would happen that night and decided to get ready earlier than usual in order to head over to Drew's house and spend some time where they could just hangout before the date. She put on her favorite red dress and decided not to wear a bandana in public for the first time in her life. She wanted to impress Drew and was prepared to do whatever it took for it.

She walked over to Drew's at 4:30 even though their dinner reservation was at 6. She wanted to just be with him and bond with him like they had when they first started dating. He had been a little more distant in the past couple months and she assumed that it was because he was waiting on her decision and wanted to give her space to make it.

On her way over she was in a happier mood than usual. She noticed someone familiar off in the distance. It was Drew's best friend Brendan.

"Hey Brendan how's it hanging?"

"Pretty good May you look more cheerful than normal today."

"You got it! It's Drew and I's 4 year anniversary today!"

"Wow it feels like you two just started dating yesterday. Has it really been that long?"

"Haha yes it has. I can't believe it either. I plan to give him something special tonight in order to celebrate if you catch my drift."

"Wow that's a pretty big step to take. I wish you guys the best of luck." He hurriedly walked off which was unusual because he was always one to say goodbye with a hug or a firm handshake. However, this didn't bother May a whole lot as she was too excited for the night that she had planned ahead.

She kept walking ahead towards Drew's house and once she got within view of his house she noticed something different. There was a car that she had not seen before sitting in the driveway and she was instantly curious about it. She examined the bumper stickers and saw that they were for Fallarbor Volleyball, the rivals of May's team. She started to feel very uneasy as she began to have suspicions about why Drew had been acting so strange towards her, but she didn't want to believe them to be true. She knocked on the door which was strangely propped open and after a couple minutes of nobody answering it she opened it and walked inside.

May first checked the main common rooms in Drew's house and couldn't find Drew in any of them. She started walking down the hallway towards Drew's room when she started to hear voices that she couldn't quite make out. Her stomach lurched as she started moving closer towards the door where she knew if she opened it and her suspicions were true then her relationship would be over. May stepped just outside the door and heard screams coming from the inside.

"MORE DREW! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

Tears formed in May's eyes as she knew exactly what was happening on the other side of that door. The final straw happened when she heard the next voice.

"Oh yeah Ursula this is amazing! You're giving me what I never would've gotten from May for years!"

That was enough for May. It was bad enough that he was cheating on her in the first place, but with the girl she had been competing with year after year for best player in the conference? This was too much. She flung the door open with tears in her eyes.

"DREW HAYDEN WE ARE THROUGH!"

Drew and Ursula stopped what they were doing and looked up startled at the doorway. A feeling of sadness and amazement came across Drew's face as he was looking at May standing in front of him more beautiful than he had ever seen her, but at the same time he also knew that their relationship would be over. A smirk came across the face of Ursula as she wanted to see how this situation played out.

"Drew, how could you?"

"May, I'm so sorry I can explain."

"No Drew. I'm seeing enough right here. It's bad enough that you decided to cheat on me, but with the girl that I absolutely despise? I will never forgive you for this."

"May… I fucked up."

"Yes you did fuck up Drew. You just not only ruined your relationship, but also your one chance at my virginity. I was going to give myself to you tonight Drew. Now, you'll be lucky if I ever even look in your general direction again."

Drew was absolutely stunned by this statement. He was finally going to get what he had wanted for months now? Why did he have to go and f*** it up on this night of all nights?

"May give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Drew, I'm only going to ask this once and I expect an honest answer or I'm going to punch you in the face. How long has this been going on?"

"It has been going on for… about 3 months now. I'm so sorry May."

May realized that this was right after Ursula's team had knocked Petalburg out of the playoffs. It was the worst game May had ever played and it only grew worse in her mind afterwards. Ursula decided now would be her time to chime into the conversation.

"Drew saw a better player, a better body, and what he could never get from a pathetic loser like you."

Upon hearing that statement May snapped. She ran across the room towards Ursula, grabbed her by the head and started slamming her face into the window. It was the strongest she had ever felt in her life and she kept going until the window broke and the momentum was not enough to stop May's power. The window fell and Ursula went with it.

It was only a few minutes before the paramedics arrived, but to May it felt like forever. Her rage had caused her to harm someone and nearly kill them! Thankfully, Drew lived on the first floor, so Ursula didn't have any major breaks when she fell, but Ursula had landed on her head and was suffering from a massive concussion.

A long legal battle soon played out as Ursula's father, the renowned scientist Professor Cosmo was hell-bent on making sure that May spent time in jail, but thankfully for May, her father could use his connections through his friendship with Steven Stone, the champion of Hoenn, to get May out without any jail time. However, there were consequences and May was expelled from playing sports again for the rest of her high school career along with a 2 week suspension which broke not only her heart, but also her spirit.

When she came back to school, she learned that Drew had "moved" away with his aunt Jasmine, the leader of the Olivine City Gym. She was even more crushed as she wanted to get an explanation from him and give him another chance after all, but she was never going to be able to get that answer form him. As her morale was at an all-time low, May became more distant from everyone she was around and fell into a depression. She was no longer the friendly girl attempting to befriend all those around her, but she was now the girl that nobody wanted to talk to for fear of meeting the same fate as Ursula.

It was when May turned 17 that her morale was at its worst. No longer having any friends because of their fears, May decided that she would make an attempt to end her life. It was only by some stroke of luck that Brendan was the delivery boy that day for the Maple family's gym supplies and he let himself in to find May slumped on the couch not breathing. Due to his quick thinking, May was saved by the EMTs and her father decided that it was time for them to leave, but he needed clearance from the Pokémon League in order to do it.

During the year spent waiting for approval on the move, May went through counseling which worked so successfully that after 8 months her depression was receded to the point where it no longer affected her emotions in a major way. She still felt a great sadness, but she had better means and ways to deal with it compared to what she had originally done to deal with it. Her family had lost a child when she was little with her brother Max's death and she realized that she her parents needed her to be there for them as much as she needed them to be there for her.

The point finally hit where May was ready and excited for the move, but scared at the same time because she had no idea what the new place would be like and what to expect from her new classmates.

 _Present Day_

"Dad, I know you forbid me from going on this walk, but I need some answers from Drew. I do remember what happened and I didn't forget what he did to me. I can never forget that, but I've come to the point where I can listen to what he says and decide for myself. I'm a big girl now, so give me a chance to act like it."

Right on cue, the doorbell to their house rang and Norman opened the door. Standing at the door was a nervous Drew holding a rose.

"Um… hello Mr. Maple. Is May here?"

 **Chapter End**


	4. Conflicting Emotions

**Hi everyone! I'm going to keep trying to update every couple days or so. I've been fortunate to have a lot of time to write over these last few days, so I've been able to get chapters done faster than I've expected. Don't worry I am committed to making this a long term project and I currently have storylines to last through at least 30 chapters. As always, feel free to leave a comment or a review. Enjoy!**

Norman Maple had opened the door to find the boy he had despised for the past two years because of what he had done to his daughter. This little salad haired prick standing in front of him had nearly caused him and Caroline to lose another child. He better damn well have a good reason to even think of showing his face in front of his family.

"Drew, why the hell are you here standing on my doorstep? Get away from my house before I have your ass arrested and have you locked up in jail for a long time."

"Mr. Maple I can explain."

"No explanations. You have until the count of three."

"Mr. Maple…"

"One"

"Please"

"Two"

"I'm sorry"

"DAD, WAIT!"

Norman looked over at his daughter who was nearly in tears over his actions. He was inches away from the phone, but once he saw her face he knew he was in the wrong.

May walked over to her father and gave him a big hug.

"Dad, let me take care of this. I'm stronger now and can handle myself."

Norman sighed as he knew she had to do this on her own.

"Fine you may go, but Drew, if my daughter is not right at my front door in 15 minutes then you will have to respond to the cops that I'll be calling."

"I understand Mr. Maple. She'll be back here in 10."

Drew and May were only two houses down the street when May burst into tears.

"Drew how could you? I thought what we had was something special. I gave my everything for our relationship and come to find that on what was supposed to be the greatest night of my life my boyfriend was cheating on me with the girl I absolutely despised. Drew, because of you I not only lost my relationship, but every friend I had, the sport I loved, and nearly my life. As all this was going on you had fled to Johto where I imagined you would be happy to never see me again. What do you have to say for yourself you asshole?"

May was interrupted as Drew's lips met hers. For a minute she gave in as she had missed the feel of them, but she broke off as she realized this would accomplish nothing.

"Drew, what the hell was that for?"

"Come on May you know that you enjoyed it as much as I did."

May paused for a second as she knew he was right, but this was accomplishing nothing.

"Drew I asked you a question. I expect an answer right now."

"Well you see I was young and immature. I didn't realize what I had and wanted what any 16 year old boy would want. Sex with his girlfriend that he had been dating for 3 ½ years, but when I asked and you said no a part of me needed a way to get sex somehow. Ursula came onto me after that game where they knocked you guys out…"

"Don't mention that bitch's name to me ever again."

"I'm sorry May. She offered what you hadn't up to that point and when it finally happened something clicked between us. I gave in to my desires and kept it secret from you against my better judgement. I felt massive guilt as this had not been what I wanted, but what deep down I needed. I didn't realize the consequences that it would have on you and because of this I ruined the good thing that we had going. I just wanted to apologize and say that I'm sorry for ruining your life."

"Drew, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to have even a hint of romantic feelings for you ever again after what you did and to be completely honest, I'm not sure whether I should even accept your apology, but if I do accept it I am willing to start a friendship with you as long as you manage to stay on my good side. Any mistakes and I will not hesitate to end it forever."

"Thank you for this chance May. I promise I won't waste it."

May left him standing there on the street as she went home where she met up with her parents who were undoubtedly curious as to how it went. Unbeknownst to her, Norman was watching the entire time and when he saw Drew pull her in for a kiss he had nearly called the police, but he watched May be strong and assert herself. He felt pride in her for it because he knew it was a necessary step she needed to take to become stronger. When May got home he gave her a big hug and let her explain what he had just watched. His wife was the curious one as she wanted to know every little detail since May was their only remaining child. She had dedicated her life to supporting May and was the strongest of them all after what had happened in the aftermath of May's attempted suicide. He wanted to stay and listen to the whole thing, but his phone rang. He picked up his phone and saw that it was Miranda calling.

"Yo Norman. You're needed at the Pallet Gym."

"Alright I'll be there in a few."

He gave his wife a kiss goodbye and his daughter a hug as he left to go check out the gym.

 _With May and Caroline_

"Mom, I'm giving him one more chance, but he has to prove himself to win my friendship back."

"What happens if he doesn't prove himself?"

"You saw what Dad wanted to do earlier, right?" Caroline nodded her head. "That's what will happen to him if he fails."

"May, I'm so proud of you right now. You've come a long ways." She pulled in May and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Mom. I need some alone time now, so I'm going to my room."

May decided that she needed to learn more of the town, so she called up Serena.

"Serena, are you free tonight?"

"Yeah May what's up?"

"You and I are hanging out tonight. Grab a car. We're going exploring."

"Alright I'm in. Should we call Dawn also?"

"You give her a call and we'll meet up in 20. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure thing May see you then!"

May heard a click on the other end and smiled to herself. While she really did need to figure out more about Pallet Town she had an ulterior motive. She was going to get to the bottom of how Serena gets away with hooking up with Ash under Misty's watchful eye, how Ash was as a person, and how he even ended up with a bitch like her in the first place. May was going to set a plan into motion, so that she could end up with Ash Ketchum and she was going to get all the information from these girls on how to enact it.

Suddenly, May's phone rang and she heard a nasty voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello bitch."

May was shocked as she only knew two people that could have so much hostility towards her and one of them was blocked on her phone.

"Hello Misty."

 **Chapter End**


	5. Misty's Offer

**Hi everyone! I know I went a couple days without a chapter, but that's because I've been a tad bit busy. I'll try to get a chapter done every other day and you can expect me to follow that schedule as closely as possible unless I say otherwise! This chapter took me a while to write as I had another plan for it, but changed my mind at the last minute to give some background to other characters. As always, feel free to leave a comment or a review. I will respond to all reviews, positive or negative. It'll help me become a better writer and allow me to churn out some higher quality chapters as the story progresses. Also, feel free to tell your friends about the story! The more readers, the better! Enjoy!**

"What do you want Misty?" May was shocked to find that Misty had procured her number from somewhere and would actually go through the trouble of calling her.

"You know what I want. I want you to stop hitting on my boyfriend."

"Misty, I've said maybe 3 or 4 sentences to him. I only just met him today."

"That's too many sentences for my liking. Now I'm going to make sure you never talk to him again."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Yes it is. You see I happened to be out for a drive earlier and I noticed you and that salad haired fellow out on a walk."

This scared May. How much did Misty see? Which part of it did she see?

"So what? We were just talking because we're friends."

"Oh, really now? "Friends" don't kiss each other like that." May gulped. "Let me tell you hear new girl. If you don't want photos of that little incident being spread to everyone at school then you will never talk to my boyfriend again, got it?"

"How do I know you have photos?"

"Oh May, you do realize I have connections everywhere don't you? I made sure of it that someone would follow you whenever you leave the house. You can't hide anything from me."

May gasped in horror as she looked out her window and saw someone hiding in the bushes outside with a camera.

"Who the hell is that and why do you want to torment me like this?"

"Oh May it's because you're standing in the way of my Ashy and I. That man outside is a little friend of mine that owes me for some favors in the past. Now if you don't want those photos spread you'll have to do three favors for me."

May sighed as she knew she had no choice. Her first day in her new city and she had already found a major enemy. However, she was left with no choice, but to meet these demands.

"Fine, I'll play along. What are your three favors?"

"First, you will never look in the direction of my Ash again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Misty you do."

"Second, you will not mention this phone call to anybody."

"Understood."

"Finally, I suspect something is going on behind my back between Ash and that goodie two-shoes Serena. You will find out what that is and report back to me."

"Gotcha."

"Failure to meet any of these three favors and everyone in the school will know what is going on between you and Salad Head."

"There is nothing going on between us."

"There will be if I want it to happen. Now go and fulfill those favors and I'll leave the matter of those pictures alone."

"Ok I understand Misty. Goodbye."

May hung up the phone and burst into tears. Her life was becoming a mess again. Her new enemy had evidence of her kissing Drew, but that wasn't all. May's friendship with Serena was at risk if she had to reveal the true nature of Ash and Serena's relationship to Misty. This made May jealous as she wanted that kind of relationship with Ash, but she wasn't even allowed to look in his direction anymore. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place and had no idea what to do.

"May your friends are here!"

May's train of thought was broken as Serena had arrived to pick her up. This was about to be an awkward car ride.

 _With Kenny_

Kenny was stuck in the bushes outside May's house as he had no idea how to get away without being spotted. He had agreed to take incriminating photos of May for Misty in return for the key to Dawn's heart, but after hearing May burst into tears after the phone call, he was wondering if he had done the wrong thing. After all, there was this girl who had just moved into town recently that he hadn't even met yet, but the allure of finally being with Dawn was too much to pass up.

Dawn and Kenny had always been best friends, but in the past three years Kenny had developed feelings of something more. He couldn't deal with these feelings, but he eventually realized that he was in love with Dawn. Misty had promised him a way to get with Dawn and he seized on the promise. Was he doing the right thing? Not at all. Was it what he had to do in order to get what he wanted? Of course it was.

He muttered to himself, "Bloody hell I really need to find an opportunity to get out of here." He saw headlights and another car pull into the driveway. Out of that car climbed Serena. It was going to be a long night.

 _With Dawn and Gary_

Dawn and Gary were sitting on the couch in Dawn's living room talking about their future.

"Gary, when are we going to actually become a true couple? I'm tired of having to keep this secret from everybody. I want to make it official."

"Dawn, you know what that will do to my reputation. Gary "Motherf***ing Oak" cannot show weakness by having a girlfriend."

"Gary, I'm sick of you referring to yourself as that. I don't want to be with Gary Motherf***ing Oak, I want to be with Gary Oak!"

"Dawn, you know I can't."

"Yes you can Gary! Look, I know you want to be all macho and all for the ladies, but they only want to sleep with you and I know you're waiting for someone special!"

"Yes Dawn, but I have to keep up the façade."

"No you don't Gary! You're trying to impress all of these women when they don't even fucking matter to you! The only girl who matters to you has been here for you this whole time! I don't want to deal with this conflict of personality anymore!"

"Dawn, you don't understand what this persona does for me. It makes me feel good about myself, it allows me to feel confident in anything I do, it makes me feel like I'm worth something!"

"Gary, you are worth something! You are the most special person to me in my life! Without you, I wouldn't be here right now after what Misty did after she found out I was sleeping with Ash! Gary, you've done so much for me that I'll never be able to repay. I want to be with the person that saved me, not the person he thinks he is."

"Dawn, I have to keep the persona. I'm sorry, but there is no going back on it now. It's too late."

"Gary, I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this right now. Until you figure out which Gary Oak you want to be, I can't be with you. I'm sorry Gary, but I'll need you to leave my house right now."

"Dawn…"

"Gary, I can't date two different versions of the same person. Go home and figure it out. I'm sorry, goodbye for now Gary."

"Smell ya later Dawn."

Gary walked out and the floodgates opened. Dawn ran to her room crying and checked her phone. Serena had texted her earlier.

"Hey Dede! May and I are going out around the town. Want to go exploring?"

Dawn was not in the mood for seeing anybody at all.

"Sorry Serena. Now is not the time. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I'm not having a great day." Serena always had her phone at her side during all times of the day, so Dawn wasn't surprised when Serena responded almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Dawn. Gary again?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I understand, but Dawn I know what you want to do and I strongly encourage you not to do it. You know what happened last time."

"I understand Serena, I promise I won't do it."

"I hope you feel better Dawn."

Dawn elected not to respond as she only had one mission on her mind. She hopped off her bed and searched throughout her room until she found the object of her current desires. She pulled it out and took a hit. Dawn's mind started wandering as the weed began to effect it.

 _With May and Serena_

May and Serena had been driving around for the last fifteen minutes in an awkward silence. It had all started fine with the girls talking about shopping, sports, and other random thing. However, that was before May had asked Serena the big question.

"Serena, can you tell me more about the relationship between you and Ash?"

Serena hadn't responded to it and May could tell she was trying to figure out exactly how she should respond. However, May also noticed that they had been driving circles around the same block for the last 15 minutes. May was getting ready to ask again when Serena finally gave her a response.

"How did you know?..."

"Dawn"

"I should've guessed it was her."

"Yeah she wasn't exactly the best about keeping secrets when telling me about all of the classmates. Also, it was pretty easy to tell from the way that you were so nervous around him and not anybody else."

"Haha yeah I guess I get really nervous around him. He makes my heart feel in ways that I've never felt before and I always get butterflies around him. I guess that's not the answer you want though, is it?"

"You know the answer I want."

"Well, I suppose it all starts with how Ash and I met. I was a nervous girl who had been kind of an outcast all throughout elementary school because of my unique style of clothing. I had two friends, Ash and Dawn. I suppose after time, that friendship evolved to the point where I gained feelings for him and even felt hints of love, but it wasn't until we both got drunk during our freshman year and hooked up at a party that we realized exactly what we had felt for one another. I realized I was madly in love with him and he realized he might have feelings for me, but then Misty came along and ruined everything for me. Now, we have to make plans to see each other in secret because if Misty finds out then our lives will be an absolute mess from that day until the day that we die."

"Does he still have feelings for you?"

"To be completely honest I'm not sure. I like to think that he does because of how he still wants to hook up with me, but at the same time I highly doubt it because he always looks happy with Misty."

"What are the chances that he might have interest in someone like me?"

"I'm sorry May, but most likely zero. He appears to be only Misty's boy for the most part because everyone else is too scared of her wrath to even try it."

"Dawn mentioned that she used to hookup up with him also. What happened after Misty found out?"

Serena shuddered as she realized that May would have to learn about the worst day of Dawn's life.

"Well, do you have time for this May? It's going to take a little while and it'll reveal a lot about Dawn."

May nodded and Serena began to recount that fateful day.

 **Chapter End**


	6. Dawn's Past

**Here's the new chapter! I'll have my next one ready on Friday the 13th. Should I incorporate the date into my next chapter? Leave a comment for or against it and whichever receives the most comments will be the winner! As always, feel free to leave a review about the story! Enjoy!**

 _One Year Ago_

"Ash, I don't know if we should keep doing this anymore."

"Why not Dawn? We both agree that this makes us feel happy, right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't even told Serena that we're doing this yet and I don't want to imagine what will happen if Misty finds out."

"Dawn, I promise she won't find out. Right now, she thinks I'm out of town with my mom and Brock on a family vacation. There is no way we will get caught."

"What about Serena?"

"I'm sure she will be understanding if you be honest to her and yourself and come out clean."

"Ok Ash, but I don't want to do this anymore. I just don't have a good feeling about it. We can still be great friends though if that's ok with you."

"Yeah that's perfectly fine by me Dawn. Do you just want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yes Ash that would be wonderful."

They were putting their clothes back on when Ash got a phone call.

"Hey Mist. Yeah Vermillion City is great! I'm loving the ocean view from our hotel and seeing all the sites around town. They have one of the coolest gyms that I've ever seen."

Dawn wasn't paying much attention to the call until she saw Ash turn pale and he started shaking.

"Yes Mist, I'll be over in ten minutes. I'll see you then, I love you too babe."

Ash hung up the phone and turned to face Dawn.

"She knows."

"Ash… what are you going to do?"

"I can't break up with her, that'll make my life a living hell. I'll just try to explain myself to her the best way I can. I won't put any of the blame on you Dawn; it'll be all my fault."

"Ash, it was both of us who agreed to it. I don't want you to face Misty's wrath."

"Dawn, if she finds out you were a part of this then I'm going to be worried for your life."

"It'll be fine Ash. I'm a big girl and can handle myself. Now go on and be with your girl."

She sighed as Ash left the house knowing that she had just let many great nights walk out her door, but she knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing because her best friends needs Ash more than she does. Dawn just hoped that Ash wouldn't catch too much trouble from Misty.

 _With Kenny_

Kenny had been outside of Dawn's house watching and taking pictures for Misty of Ash and Dawn. Misty had suspected that Ash was cheating on her and hired Kenny to follow Ash around and take an incriminating photo or two if necessary. What he hadn't expected was that Ash was with Dawn, his best friend and the girl of his dreams. He hurriedly snapped a couple pictures and sent them to Misty right away. Little did he know, the consequences this would have on his best friend would become major and nearly ruin her life.

 _With Misty_

The bitch had been caught in the act! Misty had been suspecting for months that Ash was cheating on her with another woman and she had finally figured out who she was. Dawn, the girl who had promised her that nothing was going on ended up being the one who had been the cheating bitch all along.

"Hey Misty, we need to talk."

Ash had arrived and needed to explain himself.

"Hell yes you better explain yourself. Ash Ketchum, I told you what would happen if you ever broke up with me and from what I saw in the photos I sent, you appear to be doing that."

"No Misty, I remember the consequences. I plan to never break up with you due to them."

"Good, now tell me why you wanted to hook up with Dawn behind my back."

Ash's heart skipped a beat. Misty knew and that meant Dawn's reputation was done for.

"Misty, it was all my idea. She had nothing to do with it."

"Ash, I know that she is the one who came onto you. What I want to know is why you agreed to it."

"That's not at all how it happened. I wanted it and nothing was going to stop me."

"You're telling me that this is all you and not Dawn?"

"Yes Misty, that's exactly what it is."

"You know the consequences Ash and I intend to follow through with them. Tomorrow at school there will be pictures posted all over the hall, but they will only show your naked body. I will block out Dawn from them because you say that it's all your fault and I believe you. Do you understand me Ash?"

"Yes Misty I understand."

Ash immediately pulled his phone out and started texting someone, presumably Dawn to let her know that it was all ok. Misty smirked and thought to herself.

"Oh Ash, that bitch has absolutely no idea what's coming to her."

 _The Next Day, With Dawn_

Dawn had walked into school feeling like she had dodged a bullet. Ash had texted her last night telling how it all went down with Misty. She felt sorry for Ash, but he was doing it to protect her and for that she was forever grateful. As she approached closer to the school, she saw Serena sprinting towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Serena, what are you upset about?

"Dawn, if you value your reputation, DO NOT WALK INTO THAT SCHOOL!"

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't walk in Dawn. Trust me on this, I care about you as a friend and don't want to see you get hurt."

They had been walking closer to the front doors of Pallet High and Dawn stopped in front of them.

"Serena, what is going on in there?"

"You don't want to know at all."

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT NOW BITCH!"

Dawn felt a push from behind and heard the yelling of Misty's voice. Dawn went flying through the front doors and fell on the ground face first. She looked up to see angry stares from all of the girls in school and intrigued faces from all of the guys. Dawn was confused because these had all been her friends and she had no idea what was going on.

Dawn looked up and then noticed exactly why she was getting all of the unusual looks. Plastered all across the halls were giant posters of her and Ash in bed. However, it was the complete opposite of what Ash had told her. Instead of a giant poster embarrassing Ash, he had his face blacked out and Dawn's naked body was shown for the whole school to see. Circles had been drawn around her boobs and a giant circle had been drawn around her entire body. The word "SLUT" had been written on the top, bottom, and sides of each poster.

Showing no emotion on her face, Dawn walked out of the school right past Misty, Serena, and all the onlookers and wandered over to the woods outside of school. Dawn was headed towards the one place that she knew would make her happy. She kept making her way through all of the bushes until she found the bridge where all of the stoners hung out.

"Hey look fellas, a pretty girl has decided to join our little club."

It was James, the leader of the Stoners Club, a group of the high school dropouts who decided to form their own gang for smoking marijuana. They were commonly referred to as Team Rocket amongst the members of the school. There were three members of the group, James who was the brawn behind the scheme. Jessie was a 24 year old woman who was the brains behind the club. She was the brains behind the operation, the one responsible for securing weed for the group and making money. Finally, there was George, a boy Dawn's age who was known as "Meowth" to all of his peers because of his resemblance to the cat from the Pokémon games.

"Give me some. I don't care how much I need it now."

"First time is free, but after that you have to pay up."

Dawn took the bong from James and went through a feeling that she had never experienced before. She took another hit and the rest became blurry to her.

 _6 Months Later_

Dawn was wandering out towards the woods, her daily ritual before school if she even decided to go at all. Ever since that fateful day, Dawn had been skipping classes more frequently and her grades were slipping. She had been a model student before the incident, but she had fallen to the brink of failure. Serena couldn't get her to snap out of her rut and it was looking bleak for Dawn's future until one fateful day when she was saved by an unexpected friend.

 _With Gary_

Gary "Motherf***ing" Oak was pissed off. He had just been beaten by a girl in a benching competition! Gary Motherf*cking Oak never loses, especially not to a girl! He figured he might as well congratulate her before he went and blew off some steam.

"Congrats Miranda, that was impressive. I've never lost in a weight room competition to anybody before. You earned it."

"Thanks Gary. Don't be late for school again, alright?"

"Alright cuz, but you've got a few places to be don't you?"

"Shut up, Oak."

Gary left the gym and went to his usual method for blowing off some steam. He liked to go take walks in order to cool off and not be angry. Strolling through nature helped Gary calm down because on the inside he was a sweet, gentle guy. He had only adopted the persona of "Motherf*cking" when a rumor had spread around that he was dating Mrs. Ketchum and it made girls see him in a more attractive way because they thought he was a badass.

He hadn't actually ever done anything with any of them, but there was one girl he wanted more than anything else. Dawn Berlitz, the bluenette who had always been kind to him before he adopted the persona. He knew she hadn't felt the same way, but she had also mysteriously disappeared from Professor Juniper's Physics class where they had been lab partners and he had been forced to work by himself most of the time for the past 6 months. When Dawn was in class, it seemed like something was off and Gary couldn't quite figure out what.

Gary continued his walk through the woods when he picked up the faint smell of weed. He was about to walk in the opposite direction because he couldn't stand the smell of weed when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey, you're the motherf*cker aren't you?"

Gary looked over towards the voice and the lightbulb went off in his head. It was Dawn with a bong in her right hand and a bag of weed in her left. She looked stoned out of her mind and it made sense to Gary why she hadn't been in class.

"I want you to take a hit for every mother that you've f*cked."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I haven't actually had sex with Ash's mother. It was all a joke."

"What the hell, so its been a lie this whole time?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What brings you out here then?"

"I'm just blowing off some…" Gary paused to think about how he could make this situation positive.

"You're blowing who now? Are you here to blow me? I'm all yours hot stuff."

"Dawn, not at a time like this. Come on I'm taking you home."

"You'll have to carry me there."

Gary sighed and picked up Dawn as he started the long walk to his car. Carrying Dawn wasn't a problem for him, but she kept flirting with him as he did it. Deep down he loved it, but Dawn wasn't in the right state of mind for this. Five minutes later, Gary was at his car and driving Dawn home. They got to her house and he had to let them in. He carried her up to her room and noticed that there was an open bottle of vodka on her bed that was half empty.

"Great." Gary muttered to himself. "She's cross faded."

He set Dawn down on her bed and she began removing her clothes.

"Dawn, this is not the time for this. It isn't you."

Dawn was stripped down to her bra and panties when she stopped and looked at him. She paused for a minute and then started looking around as if she was coming back to her senses.

"Gary, help me please." She burst into tears and started crying into his shoulder.

"It's ok Dawn I'll always be here for you."

 _2 Hours Later_

Dawn had woken up completely sober and confused. She was wondering why she was home and in her bra and panties. She looked up and saw Gary Oak with his arm around her also asleep, but fully clothed.

"Thank god at least nothing like that happened between us. I don't know how I would feel about that."

She looked over and Gary was starting to wake up.

"Gary, why am I home and why are you in my bed? Also, why am I stripped down to my bra and panties?"

"Dawn, I was going for a walk and you spotted me. I had to carry you home and when we got here you started stripping because I presume you wanted to have sex with me. I stopped that because you were in no state of mind for it. You then asked me to help you and started crying into my shoulder. You kept crying until you fell asleep and I eventually did also."

Dawn was shocked. Deep down, she always felt that she had feelings for Gary, but she could never bring herself to acknowledge them.

"Gary, thank you for staying with me today. After what Misty did to me six months ago I haven't been myself and I think we were meant to run into each other in the woods."

"Dawn… I'm in love with you."

Dawn's face turned a bright red as she started blushing. Gary had just admitted his feelings for her and she knew exactly how she should respond.

"Gary, I might be in love with you also, but I'm not exactly sure. I want to make us work, but I don't want you to be the mother*cker anymore. I want the kind, gentle, caring Gary Oak. The one that was there for me today."

"Dawn, it's going to be tough for me to do that. Can you promise me two things in return?"

"Yes Gary what are they?"

"First, I can still act like the badass Gary in public. Its my reputation and I don't want to lose it."

"Gary, you have two months to act like it and then you have to drop it for good."

"I'll try my best Dawn. Second, no more weed. I never want to see you like you were earlier today ever again."

"Fine Gary, but only if you promise to stop acting fake around everyone else in two months."

"Understood Dawn. Also, I don't want to be official yet. I want to give it time and see how it works out."

"In public we're friends, but away from everyone else you're all mine."

Dawn gave Gary a quick kiss on the cheek and he left with his trademark smirk and catchphrase.

"Smell ya later Dawn."

 _Present Day_

Dawn was sitting in her room taking another hit of weed. If Gary couldn't give up his persona then she was going to keep smoking. If he could break the deal then she could also. There was nothing wrong with that. Dawn gave up on him no longer being the fake Gary months ago. He had no idea that she had gone back to smoking and she intended to keep it that way. She was in love with him, but she needed to trust him before he could be her boyfriend and she didn't have enough trust in him yet.

 _With May and Serena_

"Oh my god Serena that sounds awful. How did you say that she got caught by Misty?"

"Misty had suspicions and sent someone to spy on them."

"SERENA HIT THE BRAKES."

"Why May, what's wrong?"

"Misty has suspicions about you and Ash."

 **Chapter End**


	7. Serena's Heartbreak

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter. Please leave comments on the story because I have absolutely zero idea whether everyone likes it or not. If I feel that nobody likes the story, then I will discontinue it. PLEASE review the story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"May, what are you talking about?" Serena had pulled over to the side of the road to talk to May about this.

"Misty suspects that you and Ash are hooking up behind her back."

"How do you know this?"

"Misty called me and asked me to spy for her and I pretended to agree, but I'm in a really tight spot. How the hell did she get my number?"

"May, Misty knows everything. I'm not exactly sure how she does it, but she finds out everything about every person in the school. Remember what I told you about Dawn? That was directly caused by Misty's suspicions about her and Ash. May, I'm scared about what's going to happen to me."

"It's ok Serena I have a plan that might work and save us both."

 _With Gary_

Gary left Dawn's house and climbed in his car. He climbed in and took a long, sad look back at Dawn's house. He knew that what he had just said was wrong and was a lie. He had fully intended to keep his promise made to Dawn, but unforeseen circumstances had forced him to keep up his personality as the mother*cker. He knew that Dawn was inside her room breaking her side of the deal because he was forced to break his, but he was protecting her from a much worse fate.

 _With May and Serena_

"May, are you sure that this will work?"

"Not at all Serena, but what other options do we have? I don't want to experience what she is capable of and I know you don't either. This plan is the only chance that we have for now."

"Fine, but this better work or else we're completely screwed."

"I know let's pray to Arceus that it does."

 _With Gary_

Gary pulled up to the mansion at the end of Route 1. He always dreaded coming to this house because it meant bad news. He had to report back what he had just done to the concerned parties. He sighed, took a deep breath, and climbed out of his car. He slowly walked up to the giant marble door and rang the doorbell. He waited around for a couple minutes before his blackmailer answered the door.

"Hello Gary, I suppose that everything went exactly as I told you? I would hate for you to have disobeyed my instructions."

"No it all went just like you instructed. Is our deal over now Misty?"

"Oh no not at all Gary, its only just begun."

 _With Ash_

Ash was driving around town blowing off some steam. Ash was sick of his "relationship" because it wasn't even real. He was done with being blackmailed and was sick and tired of putting up with Misty's shit. He just wanted to be with his best friends, but Misty had forbidden it. If he had broken her terms his deepest, darkest secret would've been revealed to everyone and that was something that absolutely could not happen, so he was stuck dating the girl he had despised for years.

Ash was also intrigued by the new girl at school. May was very attractive and seemed like she had a great personality. Ash wanted to get to know her better, but he had no idea how to even contact her. Ash had noticed that she was already close to Dawn and Serena, so he figured he would have to give one of them a call. Ash first tried to call Dawn, but there was no answer, so he decided to try Serena next.

 _With May and Serena_

"Misty?"

"This better be good you bitch, or else I'm releasing those photos to the school."

"Nothing is happening between Ash and Serena."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw them walking together tonight, so I decided to follow them. I kept it up until I saw them walk into the Pallet Library. They both sat down and started studying math homework together."

"This is exactly what happened?"

"Yes. I did my job. Are we good now?"

"Yes we are good for now, but we aren't even close to being done. When you are needed again I will call. Goodnight bitch."

May heard a click and looked for Serena who had left to take a call while she was on the phone with Misty. She wandered around until she found Serena sitting against a tree looking very sad.

"Serena, she believed me! We are safe for now… wait a minute what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing at all May. Ash called and he wants to talk to you. I'm not sure about what exactly, but he specifically asked for you."

"Give him my contact info and tell him to give me a call later. Now isn't the time."

"Alright, I will. Shall we continue our adventure?"

 _With Gary and Misty_

"Wait a minute Misty, so you're telling me that I have to set up these two people that I've never talked to before by the end of the week? What kind of request is that?"

"It's a personal request. If it doesn't happen then you know the consequences."

"Fine Misty, but our deal is complete after this last request."

"Get out of my sight and go complete your task."

Gary ran out of the house and Misty was left to herself. All of her plans were falling into place. She held the secrets to almost everyone in school through her secret network. She had just finally set her plans for Gary, May, and Dawn into motion when she received a call from Meowth.

"She came back to us looking for more."

"Excellent I'm going to be expecting my profits soon."

"You'll get them boss. After all, you gave us our best customer."

"You're welcome George. Report back to me with the profit numbers from this sale."

"I understand boss. It looks like Team Rocket's going to be blasting off again!"

Misty hung up the phone and smirked. It was her who had gotten Dawn addicted to weed six months ago. It was a part of her master plan to ruin Dawn's life. She had embarrassed Dawn in front of the school and nearly caused her to drop out. Misty was shocked when Dawn returned, but once she found out it was because of Gary "Motherf*cking" Oak, he was forced to do what Misty wished also because of the dirt she dug up on him and his addiction to porn. She used this against him and her main plan to ruin Dawn's life would be nearing completion. Misty went to bad laughing as she saw the endgame to her nefarious plans in sight.

 _With Serena_

Serena had dropped May off and drove home where she scurried inside and climbed on her bed. All she could think about was the fight she had just gotten in with Ash over their whole situation and his new interest in May. They had never gotten in a fight before, but it had just happened and it caused Ash to cancel his plans with Serena for Friday night. Unbeknownst to Ash, this had broken Serena's fragile heart. Serena had been heartbroken so many times before that she was used to it, but this one hurt. Serena stared at her ceiling for what felt like hours and all she could think about in her head was, "Why Ash, why?"

 **Chapter End**


	8. The Secret Meeting

**Ok so I didn't expect to have it be this long before I published another chapter, but with college papers and all, it ended up swamping me in work and I had lost a little bit of motivation to write. However, the motivation is back and I plan to release three chapters(Including this one) in the next three days. Also, there is an unnamed character in here and the first user to correctly guess his identity will be given a character in the story. As always, feel free to leave a review or a comment on the story. Enjoy!**

 _The Next Day_

It was a very uneventful day at Pallet High for May. Misty ended up with a one week suspension from school because of what she did the prior day. Both Dawn and Serena weren't there which seemed odd to May, but it all went fine as May ate with Gary and Paul. May became fast friends with Paul because it turned out that they were cousins. May's mother Caroline was a cousin of Paul's father and that made them related. May found that Gary was unusually silent which she assumed was because Dawn wasn't there. However, May's entire day changed after lunchtime. She was walking through the halls when she got pulled aside by a strong grip. May was about to start yelling, but she looked up and saw that it was Ash wearing a dark hoodie and covering his face.

"May, we need to talk."

"Ash, what in the world?"

"I can't explain now. Misty has people watching me. We need to meet tonight."

"Where at?"

"Anywhere between here and Viridian is too risky. Meet me at the Pewter City Museum."

"Ash, that's over an hour away."

"I'm aware May, but we need to talk. Be there at 6 and not a minute too late."

"Alright then I'll see you tonight I guess."

Ash gave a wave and sneaked off down the hallway hoping to not get spotted by anyone else.

"You're beautiful."

May was shocked to hear that and for a brief moment her heart fluttered, but she realized the voice wasn't coming from Ash. May turned around and came face to face with Barry.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world. I hope we can be together forever."

"Barry, that's really creepy. I barely even know you."

Barry looked up and shot a glare at May.

"I'm not talking about you peasant." He held up his mirror to show his reflection in it to May. "I'm talking about this perfect specimen right here, the most beautiful person in the world. I'm talking about myself."

May was about to slap Barry right across the face when she heard a voice call for her to stop.

"I got this one. He's my little brother, he's an idiot."

May saw Miranda running towards her, the same Miranda who is helping her father with the Gym, the school secretary, and the cashier at the restaurant May had gone to with Dawn and Serena.

"Wait a minute, you two are related?"

"Yup."

"How much older are you than him?"

"No clue."

"How are you going to handle him?"

"Watch and learn May. This is how you handle an obnoxious brother." Miranda turned towards Barry.

"Punk, if you don't leave her alone, I'm making you lift with me tomorrow morning."

"Y-y-y-yes sis. No more insults I promise."

"Good. Get out of my site loser."

"Yes ma'am."

May turned to thank Miranda, but Miranda had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. May thought to herself, "That was weird." She then turned and walked to her Ecology class with Professor Birch.

 _4 PM After School_

Serena was just now waking up after she had cried herself to sleep the last night. She figured she might as well call Ash to make up for their fight, but when she tried he didn't answer. She decided to call her Plan B, her advice guru in a way. Serena didn't expect him to pick up because he hates talking, but she would give it a try anyways. She picked up her phone and called her friend.

 _With Friend_

A phone rang at football practice that day. Ash heard it and pointed it out to his starting wide receiver.

"Hey man, I think that your phone is ringing."

"Ah shit it's probably my mom. Coach Chuck, I need to sit out a play."

The wide receiver ran off the field and picked up his cell phone. When he saw it was Serena calling, he knew that there would be more than one play sat out. He needed to come up with an excuse to leave the field. He answered the phone.

"Hey, give me a quick sec." He turned towards Chuck and yelled, "Hey Coach, I've got a dentist appointment. I gotta go."

"You're excused, but tomorrow you owe me 500 pushups."

"Shit." The receiver muttered to himself and sprinted away. When he was out of earshot, he picked up the phone.

"Serena, is everything alright?"

"No, not at all."

"What did Misty do this time to hurt you guys?"

"She didn't for once. I got into a fight with Ash."

"Hold on a minute. You got into a fight with Ash?"

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"He was asking me information about May and I got jealous and eventually just kind of snapped at him. I was annoyed, but he said some very hurtful things."

"Hold on a minute I just met her today. She doesn't seem like she could do that kind of thing to someone."

"Oh she has absolutely no idea at all that he asked. I'm so mad at him."

"Do you know why he asked you and not her?"

"I have no idea at all. That's not all, he cancelled our meetings. I have no idea why he is acting like this."

"Do you want me to knock some sense into him?"

"I want you to come here and spend some time with me. I need someone to lean on right now and you're that person I need."

"Alright then, I'll be there in 15."

He heard a click and smiled to himself. He was finally going to get a chance to spend time with the girl he loved.

 _15 Minutes Later, At Serena's House_

A car pulled up and Serena opened the door to find the person that she was looking for. She saw the star wide receiver standing there. She gave him a big hug which made him blush. They walked inside without a word and sat next to each other on the couch, staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever. That silence was broken when Serena burst into tears.

"Why can't I do anything right?" She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Why does every little thing stop me from being with the man I love?"

"Serena… I"

"Why did he have to go and date the worst person in the world? Why did he have to go and hookup with my bestfriend? Why does he like the new girl and not me?"

"SERENA SHUT UP!"

The wide receiver grabbed Serena and pulled her in for a kiss. He felt her start to ease up and relax a bit.

"I'm so sorry, but you really needed to stop and let me explain this to you."

Serena was at a loss for words, she enjoyed the kiss a lot, but it was unexpected. She remained silent and listened to what her friend had to say.

"Serena Yvonne, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Ash has no idea what he is missing out on. Every guy at this school would be lining up to date you if they had any guts to actually talk to you. You have to be strong. Ash will come around eventually, I promise that. What you have to do between now and then is not let this whole thing get to you and just be yourself. How you act from here on out will help you determine whether he really wants you or not, but if he doesn't I guarantee everyone else will start lining up to be with you. Stay strong Serena, for both of us."

Serena gave the receiver a peck on the cheek. He started blushing.

"Thanks. Can we cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Of course."

Serena put _The Dark Knight_ into her Blu-Ray player and let herself fall into his arms. The receiver smiled because he was just happy to be around the girl that he loved. He knew that she was in love with Ash, but as long as she was happy, then he was happy also because all that mattered to him was her happiness.

 _6 PM, With May_

May had been driving for nearly two hours before she finally got to the Pewter Museum. She had left early to check out the museum beforehand, but had gotten lost through the Viridian Woods on the way and the long, winding path that it took to get there. The drive had exhausted her and she was in a grumpy mood by the time she had arrived. She wandered into the museum and saw Ash waiting for her at the front.

"Ash, this better be important because I had one hell of a drive getting out here."

"Trust me, you'll be excited about this one, but you can't tell anybody, not even Dawn or Serena. Promise?"

"I promise Ash."

"I finally found a way to break free of my contract with Misty."

"You have a contract? What are you talking about Ash?"

"Let me explain"

 **Chapter End**


	9. Planning Misty's Downfall

**Nobody has guessed the mystery character so far, so if anyone wants to guess then by all means go for it. The character has been briefly mentioned at points in the story. The first person to guess it will be rewarded with a character in the story. As always, please leave a review or a comment. Enjoy!**

"Ash, I'm so confused. What do you mean by a contract with Misty?"

"Misty is not the loving girlfriend that she pretends to be. It's all fake. I put it on for show. I brought my stepdad here to help explain the whole situation to you. He's the only one that knows."

"Hey Ash! Is this the girl that you believe can help us?"

May turned around to see a young man about Ash's height running towards them. He had spiky black hair, but his eyes didn't appear like they were open.

"Yeah dad this is her. May, allow me to introduce you to my stepdad Brock. He runs the Pewter City Gym, so he has to live away from us for the time being. He's formulated a plan to help and you are the one that I'm choosing to enact the plan."

"Ash, I'll only help if you tell me what the hell this contract business is about."

"Well you see I did some bad things in the past and Misty caught wind of it. About a year ago she came to me with a contract. I either had to sign it and be her boyfriend or risk letting my secret out to the world. I chose the option that protected me and a couple others. I had to pretend to be the perfect boyfriend in public, but in secret I've been plotting ways to get out of the contract with her. I believe that you're the one who can free me of my bonds."

"I'll help on one condition. After this is over, we go on a date to a place of my choosing and do whatever I want." May smirked as she realized this could lead to some naughty ideas, but that wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted was to figure out if Ash was truly the kind person that Dawn and Serena said he was.

Ash pondered for a few moments, trying to figure out what May had in mind before he spoke.

"You've got a deal. I'll do anything to get away from the hell I'm currently living in."

May turned to face Brock. He was laughing to himself because he had caught May's smirk and realized what she had stored for Ash.

"What's the plan?"

"We break into Misty's house and steal the incriminating evidence against Ash."

"That's it?"

"Yes, but Misty also lives in a mansion with many rooms. She has armored security guards at the front and cameras placed all over the house in order to catch intruders. There is also a required password that must be inputted into a lock to break into Misty's room."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Let's just say that before I met Ash's mom, I knew Misty's sisters pretty well. Anyways, I know well enough that the passcode to the door is Misty's favorite thing in the world and only her contacts know it. What you have to do is charm one of the contacts and get the passcode from him. Only then can we activate Stage 2 of the plan."

"How am I supposed to know who her contacts are?"

"We know of three contacts, they go by the name of Team Rocket. I don't recommend charming them, but instead manipulating them in order to discover who other contacts are."

"When should I start?"

"Tomorrow in the woods behind school. They'll be there, but be careful."

Ash walked up and gave May a hug. It had to have been the best and most sincere hug that she had ever received. "May, there are not enough words that can tell you how thankful I am." He broke the hug.

"Ash, I'm just glad that I can help."

 _With Serena and the Wide Receiver_

 _The Dark Knight Rises_ had ended, but the wide receiver didn't even notice. He had spent the whole movie cuddling with Serena and didn't focus much on the movie at all. He was admiring Serena the whole time. She had fallen asleep about 45 minutes into the movie and was lying there peacefully. He heard a door open and Serena's mother walked in. She noticed the two teenagers on the couch cuddling, but Serena's mother was surprised to see that it wasn't Ash.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a friend of Serena's. She called me here to help with some physics homework and we were watching a movie, but Serena fell asleep. I'll be heading out now, it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Yvonne."

The wide receiver hurried out, so that he didn't have to reveal more about himself to her. Mrs. Yvonne was starting to get dinner ready when a realization hit her. She ran outside to talk to the stranger, but he was already gone. She muttered to herself, "Wait a minute. Serena isn't even in physics."

 _With Dawn_

Dawn had spent the day negotiating with Team Rocket. She wanted to get high, but they wouldn't supply her with their normal amount. Dawn was getting frustrated at them, but she knew deep inside that she was really frustrated at Gary. He had made a deal with her, but didn't follow through with it which made her heart break. Dawn skipped school, not wanting to see Gary because she wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him right in the face. Dawn had made herself some pizza for dinner that night and sat down at her kitchen table to eat.

"Honey, is everything ok?" It was her mother Johanna.

"Yeah mom I just felt sick this morning and couldn't make it to school. I'll go tomorrow I promise."

"I'm glad to hear that Dede. I don't want you to fall back into your old habits. It broke my heart before and I don't want it broken again."

"I promise I'll never reach that point again mom. It was rough on both of us and I know Dad wouldn't have approved of my behavior if he were still here."

What followed was a moment of awkward silence followed by the ringing of a doorbell. Dawn ran towards the front door hoping to see Gary, but found that nobody was at the door. What she did find was a rose left on the front porch. She knew it wasn't Gary because of his allergy to roses. Dawn threw it to the side and walked back to the kitchen.

"Honey, who was it?"

"A prankster that thought they could be funny."

"Why do they like to pick on our house?"

"Mom, I have no idea. I'm going to head to my room and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Goodnight Dede I love you."

"Night mom I love you too."

Dawn walked up to her room and started pondering who that rose could've been from until she fell asleep.

 _With Misty_

"Do you understand your orders Salad Head?"

"That's not my name!"

"I don't care. Do you understand your orders?"

Misty had called Drew to her house and locked him inside of a closet. She had told him that unless he became her slave then he would have his greatest secret revealed. Drew had protested, but Misty always knew how to make others do what she wanted. Drew didn't want anyone to know about his porn addiction, but he was left with no choice. Misty didn't want to manipulate Drew, she actually found him attractive, but she needed a way to force herself onto him. She also couldn't pass up an opportunity to make May jealous.

"Yes ma'am I understand."

"You can come out of there now."

Drew walked out of the closet to find Misty standing in front of him completely naked.

"I thought I was supposed to give you a hug?"

"You are. Now do it."

Drew awkwardly walked over and hugged Misty.

"Salad Head, I believe this is the start of a wonderful partnership."

On the inside, Drew was crying, but there was nothing that he could do to prevent a worse fate from happening.

 _The Next Day, With May_

May had never felt more awkward in her life. She had driven to school like any other normal day, but instead of going towards the front door, she made her way towards the woods and kept walking until she found three individuals sitting under a bridge with bottles of vodka.

The purple haired man spoke first, "Hey fellas, it looks like we have a new recruit. Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it Double!" The red haired lady had chimed in.

"To protect the world from devastation!" It was the purple haired man again. They seemed to be taking turns.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"George, that's right!"

 **Chapter End**


	10. Team Rocket

**WARNING: In this chapter, there is a scene that implies rape. If you are in any way troubled by this, or have suffered a traumatic experience in the past similar to this, then I would strongly recommend skipping this chapter. Proceed at your own risk.**

"What the hell Meowth? You screwed up our intro again!"

"Sorry guys, but I don't like that name. I prefer to be called by my given name."

"Um excuse me what was that?" May was confused and couldn't figure out what she had just witnessed. From that scene, May could figure out that the redhead was named Jessie, the purple haired man was James, and the weird looking one was either named George or Meowth, but she couldn't figure out which.

Jessie seemed to remember the reason they had given the motto and glared at May.

"Did you not enjoy that you little twerp? Let me give you something that you'll enjoy." Jessie reached behind and pulled out a bong. May looked at it quizzically before she realized what it was.

"Oh no thank you that's not what I'm here for."

"Why the hell did you show up here then you little twerp?"

May paused for a second and thought about the situation. She looked at the three of them figuring out which would be the easiest to manipulate. Jessie was quickly eliminated because she appeared to have the most common sense, James was eliminated because he seemed to be the voice of reason which left Meowth, but how could she manipulate him?

May paused for another moment and then the idea hit her. She called out to Team Rocket, "I'm here for George." It didn't even take five seconds before George was right there next to May.

"Hello my name is George and you're my new best friend." May smiled because she knew he had been fooled. "Walk with me George. We have much to talk about."

They then started walking away from the woods despite the protests of Jessie and James.

 _With Dawn_

Dawn had showed up to school that day looking a little bit better, but still not great. To her good fortune, the first person she ran into was Serena. Serena seemed shocked that she was there and ran up to give Dawn a hug.

"Dawn, I've been looking for you everywhere we have a lot to talk about."

"I know Serena, first off I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, but I promise I was fine."

Serena looked at Dawn with a discontent face. She knew deep down that Dawn was lying to her, but she went along with it. "Dawn, I wasn't here either. We need to talk about some things."

"Serena, can we talk in private? I don't want to talk about it in public."

"Sure, let's go to the usual meeting spot." They ran off to go find their meeting spot.

 _With Ash_

"Brock, I'm so happy to finally have a chance to be free again. You're the best stepdad a boy could ever want."

Brock looked at Ash and smiled. It was a few months ago that Ash had finally felt comfortable enough to talk to him about his predicament. Brock had only been married to Delia Ketchum for four years, but to him it felt like a lifetime. He knew that he was entering a fragile situation after Ash's biological dad got arrested for threatening to kill Delia. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Ash, both Delia and Ash may not be alive today.

"Ash, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to say that. It means that I've finally been accepted by you into this family and can start officially calling you my son."

"Brock, you've done more for me than anyone ever has. Can you move in with Mom and I?"

Brock was shocked. He had purposely been living in Pewter City not because he liked being the Gym Leader, but because he was waiting until Ash had finally accepted him into the family. He looked at Ash and smiled, "Ash, there isn't a greater honor than being able to finally move in with my family. Give me two months to close up shop at the Pewter Gym and I'll move to Pallet in order to live with you and your mother."

Ash was happy. He finally had a security blanket living with him for all of his problems and he just needed to rely on May in order to solve his biggest problem.

 _With May and Meowth_

"What do you see in me babe?"

"George, you are obviously the most kind and caring out of the bunch. I don't know why you hang out with them."

"They're my only friends. Ever since I developed this rare condition, everyone has treated me like crap except for them, but they've gotten me hooked on bad things. I want to get away from them, but I have no idea how."

"George, if you can help me out, then I can help you out."

"It's a deal babe."

"Please don't call me that. I don't see you in that way, but I am just fine with being friends."

"Alright May I guess that's how we'll go about it. What do you need?"

"Misty's list of contacts."

"Woah now, that's some dangerous water you're treading. However, I think I can help you out in a big way." George reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "This is what you'll need in order to get to Misty's room. She gave us each a key because James kept losing it." He gave the key to May. "I have no idea how you'll get past the rest of security, but this is the least I can do. Misty keeps all important papers in her closet, but if she catches anyone in there…" Meowth paused to think about the consequences. "Let's just say that it didn't go well for the last person who made it in there. It makes my hair tingle thinking about the suffering they're going through."

May took the key from George and looked at him with a renewed focus of determination.

"George, go back to what you are doing with those other two clowns. I promise that after this mess is fixed, I'll come and get you away from them."

"Thank you May. Is this what real friends are like?"

"Yes George it is. I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back."

May then ran off towards Pallet High in order to make it to math on time.

 _With Serena and Dawn_

"Look Dawn, I know what you did yesterday, but I don't want you doing that again. You know what happened the last time."

"I know Serena, but I think my heart might be broken."

Serena and Dawn were in their secret meeting spot that only they knew about. It was hidden up in the attic of Pallet High and they only went there when they needed to talk about important events in their personal lives.

"Dawn, we can talk about this in a minute, but this is more important. Ash and I called off our little thing we had going on."

"WHAT WHY TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Calm down Dawn. He called and I'm not exactly sure how we got into an argument, but he was asking a bunch of questions about May and I have no idea why. First Misty, then you, and now May. I don't get why he wants to be with everyone except for me. Dawn, I'm in love with him." Serena started crying. She had never told anyone else that she was in love with Ash. Only her closest friends figured that she had a massive crush on him, but they didn't know the extent of that crush.

Dawn was shocked. She had seen Serena upset before, but never over a boy, especially not Ash. She had always joked about Serena being in love with Ash and had told others that not knowing it was actually true. Dawn could see the pain in Serena's voice and for the first time, she had no idea how to respond to her best friend's boy troubles.

"Dawn, I don't know how to tell him, or if I even should. What if Misty finds out? What if he chooses May? What if we never talk again?"

"Serena, the best thing I can say is to follow your heart and see where it leads you. I can't tell you how to approach this. It's something you'll have to do for yourself."

"Dawn, I need you for this."

"I'll be there for you I promise, but at this stage I can't help out. I'm sorry Serena, but I have other things going on also."

"Dawn, we need to talk." Dawn and Serena both looked on shocked as a new voice had appeared in the attic. Someone had followed them to their secret spot! Dawn was getting ready to throw hands when the head of Gary "Motherf*cking" Oak appeared.

"I'll leave you two alone. Dawn, we continue this later." Serena climbed down the ladder texting someone, but Dawn couldn't figure out who it was. That didn't matter because the cause of Dawn's pain was staring her right in the face.

"Gary, why the hell did you follow us here? You better have a good f*cking reason for this."

"Dawn I do have a great reason. I made my decision and the stuff that Misty is holding over me doesn't matter. I want to be with you because I'm in love with you. I can take whatever consequences she has planned for me and date you."

Dawn didn't hear the consequences statement because she was over the moon. Gary had just confessed his love to her and she wanted to go and kiss him, but there was a major problem holding her back. Before he had confessed his love, he had mentioned the name of the bitch known as Misty. Dawn's happiness suddenly turned into rage.

"GARY OAK, WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN IN COHORTS WITH MISTY?"

"Dawn, it wasn't my choice. She dug up some dirt on me and I had to do what she wanted. It's the reason that I've been acting stupid and dumb these past couple months."

"OH THAT BITCH IS GONNA…"

Dawn's rant was interrupted by Gary's lips meeting hers. It was something that Dawn had missed and craved over the last couple weeks. She pulled out of the kiss, met eyes with Gary, and said, "Never leave me again."

"I won't babe." They went back to kissing, now as a happy couple.

 _With Misty and Drew_

"You don't get to leave until I say you do."

"I can't leave if I tried you idiot." Misty had tied Drew to the bed and was having her way with him. She had been going at it for hours with no end in sight. Drew was suffering because he didn't want to even be around Misty, but a strange, purple haired man had grabbed him off the street on his way to school and threw him in Misty's closet. Drew wanted to escape, but he had no way to. He was trapped.

"Salad Head, you can be free from this if you promise me one thing."

Drew wanted to be free. This was a fate worse than death and he had no other options of escape. "What do you want Orange?"

"That statement just earned you another three hours tied up. I can turn your Salad Head into chopped lettuce if I want, but I won't because you're kind of cute. What I want is for you to make the life of May Maple a living hell. If you don't then I will find you, drag you here, and you'll never be able to leave again."

Drew didn't want to hurt May, but he had no choice. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, three more hours and I'll let you free."

Drew yelled in pain, but he realized this was his only way of ever seeing his family again. He closed his eyes and thought of happy things before he eventually passed out from exhaustion.

 _With Paul_

Paul Shinji was bored, but this was normal for him. He had a tendency to slack and doze off in class, but it was due to his case of perpetual annoyance. There was only one thing he couldn't be annoyed at, but it wasn't around him at the moment, so as usual he was close to dozing off. Professor Rowan caught notice of this and yelled at Paul.

"Shinji, if the Battle of the Crater doesn't interest you then you can go right down to Oak's office?"

"Fine, I'll be going now. Adios Rowan."

Paul was walking down towards the office when he received a text. He smiled as he opened it, but was surprised to see what it said. "Paul, meet me in the chem lab right now." He knew damn well that he better go or else suffer the wrath, but he didn't want to suffer the wrath. He walked into the chem lab to find Serena leaned up against a table with her arms crossed.

"Alright Paul, can you tell me why you left last night without giving my mom your name?"

 **Chapter End**

 **If anyone guessed that the mystery man was Paul then great job! However, nobody managed to get it to me on time, so no new characters for now. I may have another contest like this in the future though. As always, please leave a review or a comment on the story!**


	11. A Notable Absence

"Well… you see I was in such a rush to leave that I forgot." Paul was nervous because he finally remembered what he had forgotten to do before leaving Serena's house last night. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face, but something seemed a little bit off about her. She didn't seem happy like usual.

"I suppose that you coincidentally also forgot this when you left also." Serena tossed Paul a black, square shaped object out of her pocket. Paul caught it and was surprised to find his wallet in his hands. He was in such a rush to leave from embarrassment that he had forgotten his wallet and didn't even realize it.

"I count 27 dollars and 84 cents in there along with all of your gift cards and rewards cards. Any other girl would've at least robbed you of a few dollars, but you're lucky that you've hit the jackpot." Serena looked at Paul trying to figure out her emotions, but she couldn't hold them in anymore.

"Paul, I can't do school today. It's making my heart hurt and I think I need another day off."

"What's wrong Serena?"

"I'm still upset about the fight with Ash. It's making my heart hurt knowing that I'm even in the same building as him right now. I think I need just one more day off." She paused for a few seconds.

"I think that I'm in love with him."

Now this confession made many emotions boil up inside of Paul. First off, he was crushed on the inside because he was in love with Serena and was waiting for the moment to tell her. He knew deep down that she had feelings for Ash, but he didn't know the extent of those feelings. Second, he wanted to hurt Ash. Ash may have been one of his best friends and his main rival, but Paul absolutely hated seeing Serena like this and he wanted to make Ash pay. Finally, Paul's conscience took over and told him that both of these things wouldn't help Serena at all. Paul chose his words carefully before speaking.

"Serena, we can skip today and go wherever you want, but you have to either talk to Ash or get him out of your mind. There are many other fish out there in the sea and they'll treat you a lot better than Ash ever could. I strongly suggest that you talk to him sooner rather than later to get your feelings out and see how he responds in return. It'll only help if you at least let him know how strongly you feel for him."

"Thanks Paulie, you're the best." She walked up and embraced him.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and said, "If it were any other woman except for you, I probably would've called them annoying or something like that." He laughed as a scenario of him doing that to others in the past ran through his head.

"What's so funny Paulie?"

"Oh it's nothing… princess. Come on we have to get out of school don't we?" He pulled Serena out of the room feeling really stupid because of the name he had come up with for Serena. He feared that he had given away his true feelings to her.

"So you'll be calling me Princess now? Great choice Paulie, I like that name."

Paul smiled because he had gotten away with the cheesy nickname. He kept hold of Serena's hand as he lead her through the school until they were home free and the next thing he knew, they were both running at a dead sprint to his car. He got there first because he was a wide receiver after all, but Serena was no slouch herself and was right behind him. Once they both got to the car, Paul realized he had no idea where to go.

"Where am I chauffeuring you today princess?"

Serena laughed at his sarcastic remark. "I'm thinking we go somewhere we've both never been before. How does an arcade sound?"

"If that's what my princess wants, it's what my princess gets."

Paul pulled out of school and started heading off towards the Pallet Arcade. Little did he know that there was a mysterious figure following his car all throughout the school.

 _With Dawn and Gary_

"Gary, what was Misty holding over you?" Dawn and Gary had stopped making out and were still snuggling together up in the school attic.

Gary sighed. "It's because I know the reason that Ash is stuck dating Misty. He's not doing it willingly and he's been trying to break free of her. I'm his best friend so he told me about it, but one of her contacts was eavesdropping and I got suckered into acting the old way again."

Dawn was furious. "WE NEED TO MAKE THAT BITCH PAY AND I WILL NOT BE SATISFIED UNTIL SHE EXPERIENCES MY WRATH!" Dawn paused to catch her breath. "Wait a minute, why is Ash forced to date her? This makes no sense. Can't he just break up with her?"

"It isn't that simple. Ash did the one thing that Misty will not forgive. Once she learned that, he was forced to sign a contract with Misty promising to be her girlfriend and it has been driving him nuts. He can't stand her, but there is nothing he can do unless he can rip up the contract."

"What did Ash do? I know Misty gets mad easily, but I feel like he must've done something completely awful in order to get her that angry."

"It was that awful."

"What was it?"

"Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"I promise."

"He had a four-way with Misty's sisters."

 _With Ash_

Ash walked into school hoping to find Serena. He had gotten upset with her a couple nights ago because she had been angry at him for wanting information on May. He had realized that it wasn't normal for Serena to get mad at all and he wanted to speak with her about it. He truly regretted arguing with her, but he couldn't tell her what would happen if she found out his situation. He didn't want to further break her heart even more. Ash's heart felt pain as he recalled the phone call from the other night. This was unusual because he had never felt pain there before. He started walking towards English which he knew Serena would be in with him. Misty was suspended, so Ash was free to sit wherever he wanted and he wanted to be right next to Serena.

Ash approached the classroom and his stomach started feeling like butterflies. Ash thought to himself, "Why am I so nervous? Serena is one of my best friends and all I am doing is just apologizing to her. This feels so weird." Ash walked into the classroom and realized that Serena wasn't there. "Ok this is weird, Serena always gets to class 15 minutes early. Why isn't she here now? It's only 10 minutes until class starts." He walked up to the seat next to Serena's that was normally unoccupied and sat down right next to her desk.

10 minutes passed, but to Ash it seemed like hours. Professor Oak walked in, but there was still no sign of Serena. "Why am I so upset that she isn't here? I've never felt like this over an absence before." Ash sat and waited, but Serena never came. Ten minutes had passed in class and Ash heard the door to the classroom open. He excitedly jumped up in his seat, but was dismayed to find that it was only Dawn and Gary walking in late holding hands. On any other day, Ash would've paid more attention to this, but today was not that day. He slumped into his seat, but he knew that Dawn would probably know where Serena was.

Dawn had been in her seat for about 3 seconds when she heard a voice call to her.

"Dawn, where's Serena?" Dawn looked over towards the voice and was surprised to find Ash sitting in the normally empty desk next to Serena's. The second surprise was noticing that Serena wasn't in class. She had been talking with Serena about a half hour ago, why wasn't she in class?

"Ash, I have no idea. Why do you want to see her? I thought you two got into a fight."

"I want to apologize to her. Misty isn't here, so I can be free to sit where I want until she gets back."

Dawn knew there must've been a good reason that Serena had skipped class. She decided that she was going to lie to Ash to protect her friend.

"Ash, I think Serena is sick today. She wasn't here yesterday either. Do you think the fight could've caused her emotional pain?"

"I hope not. I really care for her and I don't know why, but I'm really upset that she isn't here today. My heart is hurting knowing the pain that I might've caused her."

Dawn knew exactly what he was feeling. She deduced that Ash had a major crush on Serena and a part of her wanted to blurt it out and tell Serena, but she knew that it wasn't right of her to do that.

"Ash, I think you should give her a call when you get home from school today, but you better make sure that libido of yours doesn't get you into major trouble again."

"How do you know?"

"My boyfriend told me."

It suddenly dawned on Ash that Dawn and Gary had been holding hands when they entered the classroom. "Wait a minute. Are you and Gary dating now?"

"We are and he told me everything. I'll do everything in my power to help you out, but Misty has major dirt on me also and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Why did you need all the information on May? That's the reason she got upset at you."

"May is the key to me getting free. I think she could be the one to get in and save me."

"Do you feel anything for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any romantic feelings for May?"

Ash paused and thought for a moment. "She's very attractive, but I barely know her so I would have to say no."

"Do you have any feelings for Serena?"

Ash didn't need to take any time for this response. "Yes."

"Ash, I think instead of calling her, you should show up to her house and tell her how you feel."

"I can't until I'm free of all this Misty stuff."

"That is a problem. Once that's taken care of, I expect the first thing that you'll do is walk right over to her house then and I'll leave the rest up to you."

"I plan to Dawn. I can't wait to be free from Misty."

"BERLITZ, KETCHUM. SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BOTH GET DETENTION" Professor Oak had noticed Dawn and Ash weren't paying any attention to his lecture.

Ash and Dawn went silent and didn't say a word for the rest of class. What they also didn't notice was May sitting next to them listening to every word of their conversation. If Dawn had looked to her right, she may have noticed the tears running down May's eyes, but she was so focused on avoiding detention that she never did.

Class ended and May ran off silently towards the bathroom where she started crying to herself because her new crush didn't like her and was most likely only using her for his own personal gain. It was Drew all over again. May locked herself into a stall and let herself cry and let everything out.

"Hey who's crying? Come outside and let me help you out." May didn't recognize the voice, but she figured if help was being offered then she might as well take it. She walked outside of the stall to find Zoey, the academic genius staring at her.

"What's wrong May?"

 _With Kenny_

This was going to be a sitch. Kenny had followed Paul and Serena out of school and into the arcade. He was going to dig some dirt on them and get one step closer to Dawn, his one true love. All he had to do was take incriminating evidence of them on a date, give it to Misty, and it would lead to their suspension, Dawn becoming his girlfriend, and with Paul gone, he would become the new starting receiver on the football team and Kenny knew that Dawn loves football players.

He saw Paul holding Serena as he taught her how to play skee-ball and he prepared to take the photo on his phone. "One more picture and I get everything I've ever wanted." Kenny was excited because this was the greatest moment of his life.

Suddenly his phone was knocked away and it fell to the ground shattering into pieces.

"KENNY, I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!"

Kenny looked to see who had committed this evil deed and was amazed to find that it was another one of Misty's contacts.

"What the hell are you doing Meowth?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well it appears that this has taken quite a twist. As always, feel free to leave a comment or a review. Let me know whether you like the story, love it, or absolutely can't stand it. I promise good things are coming. Stay tuned!**


	12. The Unknown Savior

**Sorry everyone it has been a while since I've posted a chapter and I apologize for that. I'm a busy college student who faces the everyday struggles of time management and so I had to put May's New Beginning on the backburner for the last couple weeks. I promise that there will be notices from now on if there is going to be an extended break between chapters. As always, leave comments and reviews. Enjoy!**

"What the hell are you doing Meowth?" Kenny was in a state of rage. He was about to complete another favor for Misty which would've gotten him one step closer to the prize of Dawn. However, his phone had been shattered by a defiant George who was obviously not following Misty's orders.

"I'm saving others from being ruined by Misty. I have a way out and I'm going to take that chance. Kenny, I want you to find a way out also."

"Why would I even try to find a way out?" Kenny was getting furious. His blood was boiling and he was ready to explode. "Misty has promised me Dawn if I can get more evidence for her."

This statement made George realize just how far Kenny had fallen. "Kenny, how can you believe that Misty would promise you her worst enemy if you could get incriminating evidence against her? You and Dawn used to be the best of friends. What happened?"

"She stopped hanging with me and started hanging with that bitch Serena and that asshole Ash instead. I was going to tell her how I felt, but I never got the chance and it's because those two took her away from me."

"Just how much work have you done for Misty?"

"I got the photos of Dawn and Ash, I have photos of May and Drew, I told her that Gary knew Ash's secret and was plotting against her, and I'm the one who got Ash drunk when Misty first caught him. I did all this so that I can be with Dawn. Nothing will stop me Meowth, not even you."

"What would Dawn say if I told her all of this?"

"She'll fall in love with me and we will be together forever."

"You're delusional."

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Kenny got ready to throw a punch, but it was blocked by a different hand.

"Get out of my arcade before I beat you up and throw you out." It was Miranda, the school secretary.

Kenny sneered, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be watching Oak's office?"

"I also own this arcade and when you get your ass back to school you can expect to face punishment for skipping school also. Get your ass out of here before I throw you out."

Kenny was frightened by Miranda and ran out of the arcade at a dead sprint. George looked at Miranda. "Am I in trouble also?"

"No George, actually come to my office. We need to have a talk."

"The school office?"

"Not the school office. Have you heard of Miranda Inc.? They're responsible for building all the gyms around Kanto."

"Yeah I've heard of them quite a few times."

"Congrats George you're talking to the owner. Meet me at headquarters in an hour and we can talk then."

Miranda walked off into the distance and disappeared. George knew he had to go or else he would risk falling back into where he was before. He followed Miranda out the door and into his new life.

 _With Dawn_

Dawn drove home from school happy and finally content with her life. She had the boyfriend she wanted. Her bad habits behind her, she went straight to her room to get rid of her bowl. She went to her hiding spot and pulled it out ready to put her past behind her and move on into the future, but something was wrong. She felt what seemed like a sticky note attached on the other side. Dawn figured it was from her mom because only she knew the hiding place, but when she read the note her mouth dropped. The handwriting did not belong to Johanna and was from someone else. The note read, "I wouldn't throw that away if you want no harm to come to your boyfriend."

Dawn was pissed off and knew that she needed to talk to someone, but she had no idea who to call. She couldn't call Gary because she didn't want to worry him. Serena was off somewhere, but Dawn didn't know where. Ash seemed a little depressed in school, so it probably wasn't a great day to call him, plus Misty might be monitoring the call for all she knew. May was fine when Dawn saw her, so Dawn decided to give May a call. After a few rings, she got May's voicemail and decided to try someone else, but who was left? Team Rocket? A big no on that one. Paul? Probably too grumpy or annoyed to pretend to care. Drew? Dawn didn't know much about him and May didn't seem to like him very much, but he hadn't even been in school since the day he first arrived. Dawn laughed at the thought of calling Misty because Misty was probably the one who had the note placed there. There was one person left that she hadn't really talked to in a while, but Dawn decided that he could help. She pulled her phone out and started ringing Kenny's number.

 _With May and Zoey_

"Man this is a really good pizza Zoey. Thanks for taking me out here. I was glad that you could help calm me down."

"No problem May. Have you told my cousin how you feel about him yet?"

"I have not yet."

"If I were you, I would do that sooner rather than later. I never know what that boy is thinking and if what you say is true, he will be on the market again pretty soon."

"Zoey, that's only if I can free him from his contract."

"I'll help you."

"Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous."

"You'll need my help. I know everything there is about that house."

May's eyes narrowed and she began to grow suspicious of Zoey. Zoey noticed this and quickly jumped up waving her arms. "Don't get worried I'm on your side. Misty and I used to be best friends, but we had a falling out a couple of years ago. We haven't talked since, but I can guide you up to her room and through the house. I also know most of her schedule, so I can go with you during the peak hours for a raid."

May's tension eased up a bit, but a hint of it remained. May was unsure whether to trust Zoey or not. "You may come along, but I'm not sure I can trust you yet. I hope you understand why Zoey."

Zoey nodded. "I understand May. I'll get in contact with you about the peak time to do it. I promise you can trust me."

 _With Ash_

Ash left school after practice and walked straight to the Yvonne house. He wasn't feeling well and had maybe the worst practice of his life that day. With Paul still absent from practice, Ash had no receiver who was guaranteed to catch the ball every throw and couldn't hit any of his other receivers. He felt like shit and needed to talk to Serena about it in an attempt to repair their relationship. He walked up to the door and gave a knock. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Hey Ash are you here looking for Serena?"

"Yeah Mrs. Yvonne is she here?"

"I'm afraid not. She hasn't come home from school yet."

"Do you have any clue when she'll be home?"

"Probably within the next 30 minutes. Do you want to come in and wait for her?"

"Sure I guess it can't hurt." Ash walked inside and took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like me to make you some food? I have cookies coming out of the oven soon. I've got a batch of snickerdoodle coming out of the oven soon."

"That's Serena's favorite kind isn't it?"

Mrs. Yvonne was surprised by Ash's knowledge of this fact. "Yes how did you know?"

"I know a lot about her. I really enjoy spending time with her."

"You have feelings for my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes."

"She seemed to mention that you have a girlfriend."

Ash sighed. "I do, but I'm not happy around her and your daughter makes me feel happy. I plan to break up with her soon, but I have no idea how. I would like to ask for permission to date your daughter once I do."

"I'll give you permission if you can prove yourself to her. I let Serena make her own choices, so my approval does not matter. If she chooses you then I ask that you make her the happiest girl in the world. If you don't do that then you'll be hearing from my fist."

Ash was scared by that last comment.

"I'm just joking about the punching, but I do expect for you to make her happy."

Ash's phone buzzed. He picked it up to find that Misty had texted him. The text read, "My house in 20. Be there soon I have a gift for you."

Ash turned towards Serena's mom. "Sorry Mrs. Yvonne, but I have some business to take care of at home. Can you tell Serena to give me a call later tonight?"

"Sure thing Ash good luck."

Ash ran out the door and sprinted in the direction of Misty's house. Deep down he dreaded the present because the last "gift" from Misty still haunted his memories. He took off running, not even noticing the car that had just pulled up in Serena's driveway.

 _With Serena and Paul_

Paul and Serena had just pulled into the driveway and saw a figure sprint by them, but they didn't get a chance to see who it was.

"Paul, that person looked a little bit familiar."

"It was probably nothing. Did you enjoy our trip today?"

"Of course I did! I had no idea that there was a hidden beach south of the town!"

"If you keep following it, you'll eventually reach Cinnabar Island."

"Oh my god I've always wanted to go there. It's one of my life dreams to tour that beautiful island along with the Seafoam Islands. I just wish they weren't so far across the Starmie Sea."

Paul took a mental note of this dream. "I'm sure you'll go there someday. If that is your dream then you will accomplish it for sure."

Serena kissed Paul on the cheek. "Thanks Paulie that means a lot to me. I should probably go inside now. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

Paul was blushing, but Serena couldn't see it. He laughed, "Sure thing Princess. Have an amazing night."

Serena closed the car door and watched as Paul drove away. She skipped inside to find her mother waiting in the kitchen with snickerdoodle cookies which were her favorite kind. Could this day get any better?

"Hey Ser, how was school?"

"It was fine Mom. Not much happened today." She hated having to lie to her mom, but Serena didn't want to get grounded.

"You look unusually peppy today."

"Haha yeah I was just hanging out with Dawn for a little bit that's all."

"You had a visitor, but you just missed him."

Serena was intrigued by this development, "Who was it Mom?"

"It was Ash. He wants you to give him a call tonight. It's important."

"Alright Mom I will. Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to go take a little nap. Can you wake me up for dinner?"

"Sure thing Ser. Enjoy your nap."

Serena walked off to her bedroom conflicted and confused. She had enjoyed her time with Paul, but she had lots of feelings for Ash. She didn't expect him to visit, but she assumed he was going to apologize to her. Serena figured all the answers would be revealed when she gave Ash a call that night.

 _With Kenny_

Kenny couldn't believe what he was seeing. His bae was calling him. Dawn had finally called him, presumably to profess her love for him. He had been waiting for this moment for years and he was finally going to have a girlfriend. He picked up the phone.

"Hey Kenny, we need to talk. It's important."

"What is it my love?"

 **Chapter End**


	13. Queen of the Kingdom

_With Ash_

Ash was exhausted. He had been sprinting for 15 minutes and was still a few minutes away from Misty's house. He couldn't go on for much longer, but he had to make it or else Misty would punish him. Ash paused briefly thinking that the punishment could be better than the gift, but he knew Misty's habits and he feared both of the results. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time, but a car pulled over to the side of the road in front of him. A voice called out to him.

"Ash, hop in quick!" It was Gary. Ash sprinted to the car and jumped in. Gary took off down the street in a rush. "Gary, what are you doing driving so fast?"

"I got a text from Misty telling me to be at her house in 10 minutes. I was told there was a gift involved."

Ash looked up shocked. "Wait, what? I got the exact same text from her. Gary, I have no idea what she has planned, but I have a bad feeling about this." They continued to drive until they reached Misty's driveway with about two minutes to spare. Due to it being late at night, there was no guard on duty, so they had an easy drive in. They parked right in front of the front door and jumped out of the car.

Ash and Gary sprinted up the steps and rang the doorbell. Not a word was spoken between the two as they feared what could possibly be waiting for them on the other side of the door.

 _With May and Zoey_

May and Zoey had driven all the way back to Zoey's house for some bonding time, so that Zoey could gain May's trust for the mission. They walked inside and were greeted by a squealing voice. Zoey turned towards May.

"I forgot to warn you about my brother Harley. He's very flamboyant, but he is also very helpful. He will do anything to protect me, so he can help us if I word it correctly."

"That's a good thing to hear Zoey. That'll make the total of people helping us up to 4, but we can't let anyone else know about it."

Zoey nodded and turned towards the kitchen. She yelled out, "HARLEY, WE HAVE A GUEST!"

May watched as the craziest looking person she had seen ran out of the kitchen. He had clothes on that resembled a Cacturne appeared. The man had dark purple hair and was about 6 and a half feet tall.

"WELCOME to the Quinn household! **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist.)** Your majesty, how may I be of assisstance?"

May looked towards Zoey for help on this one. Zoey sighed, "He's been watching a lot of documentaries about the British Royal Family and he's going through a phase where every visitor he sees is automatically the King or Queen of the household. Just roll with it."

May turned back towards Harley and said, "Well my faithful servant, your queen wants you to help stop an evil plot to overthrow the kingdom. You must assist us in stopping the heinous plot from the evil witch Misty of the Wallflower Kingdom. I want you to accompany me and my faithful knight Zoey to the Wallflower Kingdom and help us infiltrate it."

"Your wish is my command Queen…"

"May of the Maple Kingdom."

"Your wish is my command Queen May. I will work on behalf of my queen to destroy the evil Wallflower Kingdom." Harley suddenly ran off into the other room. May looked quizzically at Zoey. Zoey shrugged her shoulders again.

"He's always been a little bit out there, but he'll do anything to protect me and my friends. It appears that he likes you and he is a great resource. This will be easy."

"Zoey, I had my doubts, but I fully believe I can trust you now. Are we cool as friends?" May extended her hand to Zoey.

Zoey reached out and shook May's hand. "Of course May. I want to take Misty down and I hope that maybe she'll return to how she used to be. I want the old Misty back and this is the only way I know how."

"Well now that we got the hard part out of the way. Let's just hang out and get to know each other better!"

"Sure thing May. Come on, I've got a show I want you to watch with me."

 _With Dawn_

Dawn was freaking out. She hadn't talked to Kenny in years and he was calling her his love? She knew they were good friends, but she had no idea he felt that way. It didn't help that she had hung up on him after he called her that. Dawn's emotions were driving her crazy. Someone was watching her, but she had no idea who and now Kenny was revealing feelings for her? Why was everything happening now? It then hit her exactly what was going on, but she needed to meet with Kenny in person about it.

Dawn texted Kenny, "Meet me at Route 1 in 15 minutes. We need to go for a walk and talk about things." The response was almost instantaneous, "I'll be there my love." This bothered Dawn a little bit, but she didn't think much of it. She threw on the hoodie that Gary had given her and walked out the door, but for some reason she didn't feel good about this meeting at all.

 _15 minutes later_

Dawn was waiting at the corner of Route 1 and Route 2 for Kenny. She was leaned up against the pole and thought she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Dawn turned around to find a familiar figure standing behind her. Dawn recognized him and yelled out "YOU! What are you doing here?" Dawn then felt an object bash her in the head and she started to lose conscious. The last words she heard before everything went dark were, "Kenny, I hope you know exactly what you're doing."

 _With Ash, Gary, and Misty_

Ash and Gary had been let into Misty's house by her sister Daisy who gave Ash a quick wink when she answered the door. Daisy had led them to Misty's lounge where they found Misty waiting for them. Misty glared at Daisy. "YOU are not allowed for this talk. I want you to leave now Sister #2."

Daisy got the message and left quietly. Misty looked at Ash and Gary. "I suppose you wonder why I have called you two here today."

Ash was the one who responded. "Misty, you told us exactly why in your text. Cut the crap and tell us now. If you are going to give us "gifts" and give radar trackers like you did before then don't even bother giving a speech. I threw that away for a reason and I'll just throw away another."

Misty laughed maniacally, "Don't you remember who got punished for that Ash? I believe it was that bitch Dawn who received my wrath for that little incident."

Ash felt Gary's rage boiling next to him and knew he had to change the subject fast. "Tell us now. Why have you called us here today?"

Misty smiled at Ash and Gary, "I'm treating you two to a little secret about me that nobody has ever heard before. You two will be the first to find out the reason why I do the things that I do."

 **Chapter End**

 **As you can tell by the ending, the next chapter will be a background story to the most "beloved" character in the story. I've received multiple requests as to why Misty acts like this and those wondering will get their answer. I anticipate that it will be a couple weeks before the chapter is released, but I promise it will be worth the wait. As always, leave a comment, review, or even PM me a suggestion on some plot that I could incorporate into the story if I like it. I'm always receptive to these suggestions so don't be afraid!**


	14. Birth of an Evil

**Hi everyone! I apologize for my long hiatus, but it was caused by a number of factors. I had finals which I spent a couple weeks focusing on, then I went on vacation, and then when I got back I had a massive writer's block (Note to self: Make notes of story ideas). This chapter was a difficult one to write because I couldn't determine how to portray Misty in this chapter. I will admit that this is not my best work and it could've been longer and more thought out, but I promise what is coming up will be worth this long wait. Please leave a review because I love getting feedback and it helps my motivation to write knowing that people are either enjoying or not enjoying the story.**

 _5 Years Ago_

Misty Wallflower had everything she ever wanted. Friends, money, and the popularity that she absolutely craved from her fellow classmates. She could be as rude as she wanted to them and not suffer the consequences because of her popularity and the threat of being on the bad side of her sisters who were two years older than her. That threat wasn't because they were mean, but it was because everyone had a crush on them and Misty used their beauty and her money to bribe friendship from others.

Misty had one real friend and that was Zoey who wasn't friends with Misty for the money or family, but actually cared about Misty and the two of them had been best friends since they were little. However, Zoey didn't like how Misty used her status to manipulate others and their friendship was starting to grow a little bit apart. Despite this, Zoey still made sure that she would always include Misty in things that she did in order to keep Misty sane and suppress a hidden meanness that was usually reserved for Dawn and Serena, two girls who Misty couldn't stand and Zoey could never figure out the reason why, but she always knew Misty was on the edge of letting her mean streak out. Then one fateful day, it all came crashing out.

 _2 Years Ago_

"Hey Zoey, that sure was a tough quiz today wasn't it?"

"Not really Misty. I think I might've aced it!"

"How on Earth did you pass it? It was a Kukui test!"

"I just studied a lot for it. I finished it fast and feel very confident about it."

"Ugh I'm pissed Zoey. I'm gonna go take it out on these two losers."

"Misty, you shouldn't do it. One day they are going to talk back and you won't like it one bit. I think this is a bad idea."

"Screw it Zoey I'm going to do it no matter what you say." Misty then walked up to a set of lockers where her targets were standing. "Hey you two sorry losers are in my space again."

"I thought your space was in the math hallway?"

"That was last week. This week it's where you two are standing."

"Fine we shall go. Come on Jessie we need to find a new spot. I think I'm headed towards the woods. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure James, anything to keep us away from the Overlord."

"I heard that! James, you will no longer have any permission to be graced by the presence of my sisters."

"For the hundredth time Misty, I don't care. I have Jessie and that's all I need."

"Get a room."

"We would, but you'll probably put a claim to them right after we find it."

Jessie and James walked away and trudged out the school doors. This conversation only ticked Misty off even more and she knew there was only one way she could make herself feel better, but that would require some locating skills. She turned to Zoey, "Where are Dawn and Serena?"

"Misty, you are not bullying those two again. Remember last week?"

"You mean when I told Serena that Barry was cheating on her and they broke up? That was amazing!"

"No it wasn't. That was an awful thing to do. Haven't you hurt those two enough?"

"No I haven't. In fact, I've only just scratched the surface of what I can do to those two."

"I won't stand for this anymore. They've had enough of your shit. It's either you keep bullying them or you keep my friendship Misty. I've had enough."

"Well it appears our friendship is over." Misty stormed off and went to take out her rage on either Dawn or Serena. It just so happened that Serena was right around the next hallway talking to Ash Ketchum. Misty despised Ash for no reason whatsoever and knew that he was as well-liked as Misty was popular. There must be a way to tear them apart, but what? It suddenly hit Misty what needed to be done. She walked up to the two and said, "Hey Ashy did you have fun on our date last night?"

"What?" It was Serena who responded first.

"You didn't tell her Ash? We went to the movies together last night and then went back to my house and had a lot of fun between the two of us." Misty knew this didn't happen, but it was the only way to tear them apart.

Serena turned towards Ash, tears started swelling up in her eyes and she could not believe what she had just heard from Misty out of all people. "Ash… Is this true? You told me you were home last night. Were you lying to me?"

Ash was surprised by this as well. He had lied to Serena, but not because he was with Misty. Ash had in fact been with Dawn the night before and didn't want Serena to find out what was going on.

"Well… um…"

"YOU DITCHED ME FOR HER?"

"No Serena. He was with me." Dawn had walked up and was going to put a stop to what was going on. "We were doing some math homework last night because I had asked Ash the other day for some help. We didn't want you feeling upset, so we kept it a secret from you. I'm sorry Serena it won't happen again."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NOT FIGHTING. I WANNA SEE FISTS FLYING." Misty was pissed that her plan failed and was making it known.

"Misty you get the hell away from here. I'm done taking your shit. Get the hell out of here."

"EXCUSE ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO?"

"Yes I do Misty. I'm talking to a bully who needs to get the hell away from here and stop harassing me and my friends."

"This isn't over Berlitz." Misty stormed off trying to figure out a plan for how to make the lives of everyone involved miserable. This eventually evolved into trying to maintain dominance over the entire school through the use of manipulation and blackmailing. Despite the best efforts of Dawn to stop her, she eventually broke as well leaving nobody to stop Misty's reign of terror throughout the school. She controlled half the teachers, half the students, and had the money to blackmail the rest. Everything was going great for Misty Wallflower.

 _Present Day_

 _With May and Zoey_

"You want to do this tonight?"

"Yeah it's going to be perfect for this."

"What is so special about tonight Zoey?"

"It's Misty's birthday."

 **Chapter End**


	15. The End

**_Wow so it has been a while since I've last written, but I promise this chapter is worth the wait. I've been very busy with school, so I haven't been able to write as often and this is a chapter that took a lot of time and thought into it. I'm shooting for releasing about a chapter per month. I also changed my writing style up a little bit halfway through the chapter, so let me know what you guys think of it. Finally, as always make sure to leave any sort of comment or review._**

 ** _With Misty, Ash, and Gary_**

"Did you like my story? It's such a beautiful tale." Misty was pleased with her telling of her story and was waiting for acknowledgment from Ash and Gary.

"Yeah Misty I absolutely loved it." It was Gary who sarcastically responded first.

"What's that Gary? It didn't sound sincere enough."

"I said it was the greatest story that I've ever heard. It is a magnificent tale. Wouldn't you agree Ash?"

"Of course I would Gary. It was a perfect story Misty and you should tell it to everyone in the world."

Misty frowned, obviously pissed off at the two condescending boys in front of her, decided that she would reveal her trump card. She turned towards Gary and smirked at him, "Hey Gary, have you heard from Dawn lately?"

Gary's eyes turned toward Misty and narrowed, "Misty, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Gary, I find it odd that you haven't been called by her yet. Aren't you a little bit worried?"

Gary jumped up and grabbed Misty's collar. "What have you done with her?"

Misty began laughing maniacally, "I haven't done a damn thing, but if you do anything to me, I'll ensure that something happens to her. Now let me go or you'll never see her again." Gary reluctantly let go of Misty and backed away. Still seething, he started yelling at Misty, "YOU BITCH I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm your tits Gary. I'll give you a hint, but I should warn you that you may not get there in time. You can make it in time, but there is a catch. You must go by yourself and you can't take your car. I've got her tied up in the warehouse near Route 1, but if you break any of these conditions then I will radio in to my goons and they will torture Dawn, not physically, but mentally. I also cannot guarantee her safety at this moment anyways because of who I sent after her. Now get going Gary, time is wasting and Dawn is at risk."

Gary sprinted out the door and took off running in the direction of Route 1. Panting, he was going to use every ounce of his energy in order to save his girlfriend from whatever Misty had planned. He knew what had happened before and it wasn't going to happen again.

Back inside the house, Misty was watching Gary run away and she turned around to face her "boyfriend" who was nervously glancing at his phone.

"Ash, you keep looking at that phone of yours. Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Ash nervously looked up and made an attempt to lie to Misty. "It's nothing at all Misty. When have I ever lied to you?" The problem was that Ash couldn't finish his sentence without taking a glance towards his phone and Misty pounced on this weakness.

"Ash, give me your phone right now."

"No."

"Ash, I'm warning you."

"Misty, I can't do that."

"ASH KETCHUM I SWEAR THAT IF YOU NOT GIVE ME THAT GODDAMN PHONE THEN I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE!"

Ash was equally stunned and pissed off. He knew that Misty had a tendency to arrange for some bad things to happen to those he cared about, but never before had she threatened to not only physically harm someone, but that she would resort to murder if need be. Ash reluctantly handed over his phone to Misty and just prayed that the person calling him wouldn't try again.

Misty picked up the phone and started scrolling through all of Ash's apps and information. She noticed that Ash had no texts except for male friends, family, and Misty. She also noticed that nobody had called Ash recently either which convinced Misty that she was just imagining things. She was about to hand the phone back to Ash when it started to buzz. She noticed that someone was calling Ash and upon looking at the name, Misty's rage came back. Misty picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello bitch. It's time we have a talk."

 ** _With Serena_**

Serena was expecting Ash on the other end of the line when she gave him a call. What she had not expected was a ranting, raving Misty on the other end of the line. Serena had hung up on her in rage, but only after she had been accused by Misty of sleeping with Ash, turning him against her, and challenged her to a fight in an hour at the school parking lot with the empty threat that she was going to make Serena's life miserable.

Serena pondered over her thoughts for a few minutes and then came to a realization, why should she be scared of Misty? This fight could be her chance to end things once and for all with the psychotic manipulator. Serena walked downstairs, told her mom that she was going over to Dawn's house, and drove to go round up some backup.

 ** _With May, Harley, and Zoey_**

This was it. The time of the heist had arrived. May, Harley, and Zoey had secretly infiltrated the grounds of the Wallflower Mansion and were sneaking their way towards the back door. They had made it close to the driveway when an angry Misty had angrily stormed out with Ash following her trying to protest over something, but May couldn't tell what. It still hurt May's heart to see Ash with Misty, but she knew it would all be over soon.

Misty and Ash soon drove away which led to the beginning of the descent upon the house. Luckily for May, Harley was good friends with Misty's sisters and this allowed him to go right up to the front door and into the house. While he was doing this, May and Zoey were working their way around the house in order to sneak through the backdoor once Harley unlocked it for them. After that, May and Zoey would be free to run through the house and get into Misty's room because nobody knew how long it would be before she got back. Positioned behind a large hedge, the two girls saw Harley secretly unlock the door for them and proceeded inside the house to complete their mission.

 ** _With Dawn_**

Dawn woke up and was shocked to find Kenny and Drew standing in front of her. Why would he do something like that to her? Why was Drew a part of this? What was going to happen to her now that she was obviously trapped in some kind of giant building and surprisingly she wasn't tied up or anything like that.

"What the hell is going on? Drew, Kenny where have you two taken me?"

It was Drew who spoke up first. He sounded very ashamed and there was a pained sadness to his voice.

"I'm sorry Dawn we can't tell you that. We have orders to just make sure that you don't leave here and to tie up anyone that tries to help you."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kenny spoke this time. He seemed to be greatly enjoying this and sounded like he had a screw loose. "I did this because I'm going to make you mine no matter what it takes Dawn. We shall be the perfect couple and will love each other forever."

"I can never love you Kenny. I love somebody else and if you truly loved me I wouldn't be tied up right now. I know Gary will come and save me."

"In that case I have something special planned just for him." Kenny then walked over to the corner where a couple of boxes were. He reached inside the box and pulled out a long hunting knife. This brought major concern from Drew.

"Woah man we are only supposed to tie them up. We can't do this to..."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ORDERS WE WERE GIVEN! I PLAN TO ELIMINATE ALL MY COMPETITION FOR DAWN TONIGHT AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!"

"Woah ok I'm not going to cross you. You do what you need to do."

"Good now stay away from me unless you want to be my first victim."

Drew nodded and moved away from Kenny and went to the far corner of the warehouse where Dawn was huddled up in a corner crying because of how scared she was. She looked up at him and her blood started to boil.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Look the person who gave us these orders was Misty. She forced me into doing this and I had no idea Kenny was going to turn out like this. We need to figure out how to get the hell out of here as soon as possible before he turns his attention on us. Here's your phone. Turn on some way for you to be navigated. Calling the police would give us away. If Gary knows where you are then he can come save you and while he's working his way in I can try to distract Kenny. We have no other options."

Dawn grabbed her phone, turned on her navigator and sent a quick text to Gary that shared her location to him. She also sent a quick text saying "HELP" to him before giving her phone back to Drew. "Thank you. Looks like you are on our side after all."

"I always have been. I just want to make sure that May is safe and this is the only way I can do that."

 ** _With Johanna(Dawn's Mom)_**

"Oh hey Grace how's it going?"

 **A/N: Grace is Serena's mom.**

"You're saying that Serena is at our house right now?"

"Oh no I'm sorry, but Dawn isn't here right now and neither is Serena. Is there somewhere else that she might be?"

"Alright you check for her location and I'll find out Dawn's location. They are probably together right now. We can meet up then and punish those two girls for lying to you."

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit."

Johanna threw on a coat and grabbed her car keys. She was a little bit pissed off at Dawn for not yet coming home after her short walk. It had been a couple hours and she only assumed that Dawn had snuck away to hang out with Gary, but now that it was with Serena she felt a little bit better. She checked her phone to find out where Dawn was and Dawn's phone was at the old abandoned Silph Co. warehouse on Route 1. Johanna started to panic because she knew the only reason Dawn could be at an abandoned warehouse is if she relapsed and started smoking again. She sped off down the road in order to make it on time.

 ** _With Gary_**

Gary had been long gone from Misty's house and was struggling trying to get to the warehouse on Route 1. It didn't help that his car had ran out of gas a half-mile away and had to run in order to make it. He received a text from Dawn sharing her location which didn't matter because Misty had told him exactly where to go, but the more concerning thing was that she had sent a text saying "HELP" to Gary. He was finally within sight of the warehouse and was going to save his girlfriend from the clutches of whomever Misty had guarding Dawn. He was going to do whatever it took and was prepared to risk his life if it came down to it. Gary started increasing his speed, his lungs throbbed, but he ignored this pain and was closing in on the entrance. He reached the door, threw them open, and was blindsided by what he saw inside.

 ** _Inside the Warehouse_**

"I HEAR SOMEONE COMING HERE WE GO. DAWN, I'M ABOUT TO BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO MAKING YOU MINE!"

Dawn looked at Drew. She could tell he was nervous and was going to stop Kenny. "Drew, just please be safe. I have no idea what I would tell May if something happened to you."

"Don't worry Dawn I'll be able to sneak up on him. No harm will come to whomever is about to walk through."

Drew then took off sprinting towards the door as he was going to protect Dawn and whoever was approaching the door because it could've been May for all he knew and nothing was going to happen to her on his watch. He jumped towards Kenny, but was met with a giant slash to the arm by Kenny's knife.

"I WARNED YOU DREW AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET IT!"

Drew feared for his life. Kenny was bearing down on him with a knife and he had no possible way of escaping this predicament. His life was going to end and he was satisfied that he was going out while doing the right thing. For all of his wrongs, he was going to make it up with this right. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

Dawn saw Drew sprint towards Kenny and the next thing she knew, Drew was lying on the ground bleeding and Kenny was closing in on him fast with a knife and a murderous look in his eyes. She tried to get up and found that she couldn't because Drew had tied her shoelaces together. There was nothing she could do to help him, but suddenly Kenny stopped.

Dawn watched as Kenny turned around and sprinted towards the door with his knife without stopping to see who walked inside the door that had suddenly been swung open. Dawn watched Kenny run towards the figure stabbing blindly at the lethal points and she then heard an all-too familiar scream come from the figure. Dawn's heart burst upon hearing that scream and she began to crawl her way through the warehouse floor in order to save the now-crumpled figure on the ground. She watched as Drew snuck behind Kenny and hit him with a chair. The sight of Kenny falling to the ground was the last thing that Dawn saw before she fell unconscious from the stress.

 ** _Gary's POV_**

Gary was nervous, but was also ready to take on Misty's henchmen on the other side of that door. Gary was running on pure adrenaline and didn't know how long he was going to last, but he was going to do whatever it took to save Dawn. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, but the sight on the other end of the door was not what he was expecting to see.

Gary scanned the room and first noticed that Dawn was lying on the ground and he ran over to her to make sure he was ok. He scanned her body for signs of harm, but couldn't find anything, only that her shoelaces were tied together.

"Gary, get over here now! We've got to do what we can to save her!"

Gary looked over and noticed that Drew was kneeling over someone and was using his vest as a tourniquet. He appeared to be trying to close a wound. He ran over to help out and then noticed Kenny was lying on the ground knocked out.

"What happened to him?"

"Forget him we've got bigger issues right now! We have to save this woman's life!"

Gary looked to see who Drew was working on and gasped in shock. Lying on the ground in front of him in a pool of blood was Johanna. He noticed that she had stab wounds around the lungs, heart, and stomach. Gary instinctively started tying a tourniquet of his shirt in order to close the stomach wound.

"Holy shit Drew what the hell happened to her?"

"Kenny thought it was you trying to save Dawn and went crazy. I'll explain more to you later, but we've got to save her now."

Johanna's eyes suddenly shot open and she started coughing up blood. She started talking, but it came out very weak.

"Gary, is that you?"

"Yeah Mrs. Berlitz it's me. I'm calling an ambulance for you, so we can save you!"

Johanna coughed and more blood came with it. "It's too late for me Gary."

"No it's not too late! We can save you if we hurry."

"I want you to look over Dawn from here on out. Take care of her and always love her. Tell Dawn that I love her."

"Stop talking like that because you're going to make it through this!"

"Tell her to stay true to herself. Tell her not to smoke weed. Finally, tell her that I'm going to miss her and that everything she needs from here on out is in my bedroom drawer. Thanks for everything Gary, you're perfect for my Dawn."

With that last word, Johanna Berlitz closed her eyes and quietly passed away.

 **Chapter End**


	16. The Fight

**Chapter 16: Street Cred**

 **With Serena and Paul**

Serena was on her way to meet up with Misty for their fight. She had immediately gone to pick up Paul and he was giving her instructions on how to fight on the way to the parking lot.

"If she swings at you, the first thing you have to do is either jump to the side or duck and tackle her. From there you start pummeling her into a pulp until she gives up."

"I still don't feel comfortable with harming her. She absolutely deserves it, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"I can't help you out with those fears. All I can suggest is that you pretend that she is something that you can't stand more than her. That's the only thing I have for you Princess. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Paulie this is more than enough. It's the most that anyone has ever done for me."

Paul glanced over and noticed that Serena had a little blush in her cheeks. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Serena closed her eyes and began to lean in until she was stopped not by Paul's mouth meeting hers, but by his finger. She opened her eyes to find him staring intensely out the window.

"I see a car light. I think that's them. Your fight beckons Princess." He said this with a sad tone in his voice. Paul knew he had just missed his chance to show Serena how much he cares about her, but by doing this, he would get her mind fully focused on the fight that was going to happen.

Serena and Paul climbed out of the car, but they didn't find Misty. Instead, they walked out and found themselves facing the remaining two members of Team Rocket. Jessie smirked and walked up to Serena and Paul.

"Were you two expecting someone else? That's pretty funny. Your fight isn't with Misty, it's with us."

Serena looked at Paul and then glanced over at Team Rocket. "We aren't fighting you two. It's supposed to be me against Misty to settle things once and for all."

Jessie started to break into hysterical laughter and after about thirty seconds, she finally stopped and glared at Serena with a weird crooked smile on her face. She took three steps forward and threw her hands in her pockets. She began to speak, but it was obvious to Serena and Paul that something was off. "You actually thought Misty was going to do her own dirty work? We're getting paid to knock you off for good and I cannot wait to take you out. However, I wasn't expecting Paul, so I'll have to resort to my backup plan."

James was listening to this, but was not expecting this new tone from Jessie. He only knew that they were supposed to beat up Serena, but knocking them off for good was never mentioned. "Jessie, what do you mean by knock off for good?"

"James, you know exactly what I mean. Misty knew you would object to this, so she told me exactly what to do." Jessie then reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark object. She then pointed it right at Serena.

"Jessie please do not do it. You know there will be no going back from this point. Do you want to throw away everything we have for this?"

"James, I know exactly what I want to do." She kept pointing that object right at Serena who was having trouble figuring out what it was. She squinted closely and then realized that Jessie was holding a pistol in her hand.

James was still pleading for Jessie to stop, but his pleas were unanswered. His only option was to tackle her before anything happened. He sprinted to her and leaped to take her down, but the moment of impact startled Jessie and her finger squeezed on the trigger. She fired the gun and a figure crumbled to the ground in the distance.

 **Chapter End**

 **I know this is short, but I've taken a lot of time to recharge and obviously enjoying my summer vacation, so I can promise more chapters on the way. As always, please review and leave comments on the story.**


	17. Becoming A Monster

**_A/N: Apologies for the long delay everyone I had many things going on. First off, I'm currently in college so time is limited for writing as it is. Not only that, but I forgot the password to my account as well and the email that I used for it. However, the main reason I took a break was because I got tired of writing and just needed to relax and not stress myself out over the story. I thought I had written myself into a corner and couldn't break out of it, but I finally found a way out and it has set up some exciting twists and turns for the plot down the road._**

 ** _I also have a MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT for everyone as well. I have long debated writing a second fanfic as well, but I am struggling with deciding between these two choices. I would do both, but that would be a little bit insane and I don't have a whole lot of time as it is. I am deciding between these two series:_**

 ** _Option 1: American Dragon: Jake Long. This will be a story involving Jake and Rose in some sort of way._**

 ** _Option 2: Dragon Ball. This story will consist of main characters Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bulla/Bra (Deciding what to call her), and Marron. This will be a similar setting to May's New Beginning_** **, but will feature much more mature content in the story and will have more characters.**

 **PLEASE COMMENT ON WHICH ONE YOU ALL WOULD LIKE TO SEE**

 **I promise content will be coming out a lot more frequently from me and no more long hiatuses. My motivation is back. With that, enjoy the new chapter and please review as well. It helps me become a better writer.**

 _With Serena and Team Rocket_

James was on the ground trying to keep Jessie held down, but something was eating away at him. When the gun fired, he didn't hear the scream of a girl, but instead the sound of a man yelling in agony. James grabbed the gun and slid it far away from where he was lying on top of Jessie. However, this wasn't the Jessie that he had fallen in love with. What was underneath him at that moment was a monster and James had no idea how she became this monster.

Maybe it started when Jessie first started becoming friendly with Misty. One day Jessie was this happy-go-lucky girl with a positive outlook on life, but after meeting the orange-haired girl Jessie went through a transformation, not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. Jessie began by changing up her whole attire from one of bright colors and blouses to grey, black, and on occasion a drug rug. Jessie had never touched a drug in her life, but upon meeting Misty something provoked her to start doing them and Jessie became a constantly negative person with a bleak outlook on everything. Even worse, she picked up a mean streak and started to bully the others. She alienated all of her friends, but managed to stay close with James, maybe it was because they used to date, maybe it was because he was the only person who had ever been there for her in her moments of need, but James had no idea what was happening to her and he decided he was going to figure out what.

James began to join her on her daily trips to skip class and go smoke. On occasion, he would smoke himself and he had to admit that it wasn't half bad, but it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing. After months of doing this, he could only figure out that Misty was the cause of this steady descent in Jessie's behavior, had somehow managed to convince Jessie to mess with the lives with others, and had something even bigger planned. James wanted to bring back the old Jessie before it was too late, but once she pulled out the gun, he knew that all chances of bringing back the old Jessie were over. It was time to let her go.

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked across the parking lot towards Serena and the other mysterious figure. He wanted to go and help her out, but he knew that leaving Jessie alone would be the death of more than one person that night. He looked around and saw a rope lying on the ground which he then used to tie up Jessie's arms and legs. He heard what sounded like Serena crying uncontrollably and decided that he was going to go and be there for her. Jessie looked at him, hatred in her eyes and started yelling at him. "James, where do you think you're going right now? We have a mission to complete and I will personally come after you once I get free if you go and join them." James looked at her with only sadness in his eyes. "Jessie, you will never be free again after that stunt and I will personally make sure of it."

"What are you going to do with me James?" "I'm going to call the police, tell them what you did, and have them lock you up for a long time." James took one long look at the woman he had once loved and would do anything for and walked away, leaving her there screaming profanities at him into the night.

Serena was cradling Paul in her arms as blood came pouring out of his leg. She couldn't figure out why he had done it. He had jumped in front of the bullet for her and saved her life because the trajectory of the shot was pointed right at her heart. She heard a faint cough and saw that Paul had briefly woken up. She began to shake uncontrollably and tears started streaming down her face. "Paul, why did you do go and risk your own life for mine?"

Paul looked up at Serena and managed a faint smile. He took in her features for what he thought might be the last time and made sure to note how beautiful she looked. He coughed and then spoke, but it was faint. "Princess, I saved you because I love you." The last thing he heard before he fell into a deep sleep was the sound of Serena's tears.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: In case you didn't read the note above, then you should to help decide the future of my writing.**


	18. Secrets Revealed

**_A/N: I know I promised content would be out more frequently, but even I didn't think it would be this fast. I know some of you have compared my style of writing to episodes of a TV show and if we go off of a comparison, this "season" is coming to and end soon. Don't worry as I have lots of content and ideas ready for a second "season" of May's New Beginning. As for my writing schedule, I have a lot of time to write now, so expect some new chapters in the next few days before the frequency slows down because of school. I also plan to focus on another story after I finish this "season" and I promise it will be a good one._**

 ** _As an author of the people, I will allow you the readers to choose my next story. I put up the two options for my next story on my last chapter and created a poll on my page to help decide the winner. Now I do have my personal preference, but that will remain a mystery. The poll will run until the end of April. Another way to vote is just leaving a comment on the story, sending me a private message, or mentioning it in a review of a chapter (I love reviews. I don't bite). That being said, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review as well._**

 _With May, Zoey, and Harley_

This was it. May was finally going to put an end to the mean streak of Misty. Harley was downstairs charming Misty's sisters while May and Zoey had snuck towards Misty's room. They used the key that George had given them and successfully broken through the first stage of her security system. Now came the hard part. May looked at Zoey and let out a big sigh. "Zoey, what's Misty's favorite thing in the world?" Zoey thought for what seemed like ages and finally let out a long sigh as well. "I'm not sure it honestly could be anything. Let's just guess "Ash" as a password and see if it leads us anywhere."

May plugged in "Ash" into the keypad and sirens started blaring.

"ALERT ALERT. THE PASSWORD IS INCORRECT. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO PUT IN THE CORRECT PASSWORD OR ELSE THE AUTHORITIES WILL BE CALLED."

May began to panic as she frantically started putting in random words. The time began to run short and the whole operation would fail. Ash would never be safe.

"THIRTY SECONDS REMAINING."

"Here let me give it a try May." Zoey began putting in passcodes as well, but she was having just as much luck as May.

"TEN SECONDS REMAINING."

May gave it one last thought. What was the one thing in the world that Misty loved the most?

"NINE."

May plugged in the word "money" to no luck.

"EIGHT"

May tried "power" and that didn't work either.

"SEVEN"

Zoey tried another word.

"SIX"

"Men" failed as well.

"FIVE"

Zoey began to tear up. She had given up hope.

"FOUR"

May noticed Zoey crying. She began to give up as well.

"THREE"

May did a double take. It had finally dawned on her what the password was.

"TWO"

May typed frantically at the keys hoping she would be fast enough.

"ONNNNNnnnnnn…."

May had done it. The word "Suffering" finally turned off the system and the voice came back in a much friendlier tone. "Welcome home Lord Misty." She felt Zoey give her a pat on the back. May made a mental note to use that against Misty in some form and opened the door hoping to find this incriminating evidence against Ash.

 _With Ash and Misty_

"Misty, where are we going, this isn't the way to school." Ash had followed Misty into the car in hopes of saving Serena from whatever Misty was planning for her, but Misty instead had taken a different turn and was headed north toward Viridian City. They were in the middle of the Viridian Woods when Misty abruptly pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car. "Ash, do you remember why you were forced into this contract with me?" Ash was confused by this question. "Misty, how could I forget? I got hammered one night and banged all of your sisters."

Misty reached into her glovebox and pulled out an object. Ash had no idea what it was until he heard a cocking sound and realized that Misty had a gun pointed at him. "Ash, I'm not talking about that bullshit reason I gave you to tell Gary. I'm talking about the real reason that you are here with me right now."

Ash was both pissed off and scared for his life. Misty could shoot him at any moment, drop his body off into the woods that were next to him and spanned for hundreds of miles. He realized if he were to die there then nobody would ever be able to find his body or find out who did it. Ash took a deep breath.

"It's because my brother used to date you, but he left you and started dating someone else. You couldn't get him out of your mind, so you decided that if you couldn't have him, nobody could. You plotted your revenge for ages. You stalked him home, followed him on dates, and did everything you could to find dirt on him, but you couldn't find a thing. However, one day you accidentally managed to discover a secret so deep, that he wouldn't even tell me or our own mother. You blackmailed him to leave town with his girlfriend by threatening our mom's life and as an insurance plan to make sure he wouldn't change his mind and stay, you kidnapped me and held me hostage until he relented. In order to keep me quiet, you took me as a boyfriend and threatened to harm him if I broke up with you."

Misty let out a laugh that gave off only evil intentions. "Now Ash, don't think I don't know about that little event you have going on right now. My cameras picked up some unidentified figures on our property and I thought nothing of it until I received a text a few minutes ago that told me someone had entered an incorrect password into my system. I was originally planning on going to kill Serena tonight, but I changed my plans. You and I are going to be taking a long trip to visit your brother."

Ash was stunned. Misty was actually going to kill Serena that night? He knew Misty had violent tendencies, but he had no idea she was willing to resort to that level of violence. Finally, they were on the way to visit Ash's brother. He hadn't seen his brother in over two years since he had seemingly left town overnight. Ash had always thought it was because of a falling out with his mother, but he had no idea Misty was behind this until the day were Misty invited him over to do homework and he was tied up and thrown into a closet. He remained there for almost an entire day until he finally relented to become Misty's false girlfriend. He was only told that his brother had a secret and that Ash agreeing to become her significant other was the only thing that would prevent it from getting out. Ash's thoughts swung back to the present day and his emotions began to go out of control. He was pissed off, but his thoughts swung back to what she said about Serena and his heart began to hurt as he couldn't stand losing her.

"Misty, you were actually planning to kill Serena tonight? What has happened to the old Misty I was friends with as a child?" He hoped he could use their close friendship as children to maybe bring the old kind-hearted Misty back from whatever she had become. His hopes of that were killed when she snapped back at him.

"She died the moment your brother left me for that skank. I accounted for a backup plan though in case of this. I stationed Team Rocket at the school with a gun, had Kenny and Drew kidnap Dawn, throw her in a warehouse, and Kenny has orders to kill Gary once he arrives. After that, he is to take out Drew as well and then take Dawn wherever he pleases as long as she isn't ever in my presence again. Now who on Earth could you have had infiltrate my place? I figure May is one, but there is another. Could it be Paul? I wonder if that was it. I'll have to figure out something for him as well to get rid of him."

Ash was consumed by rage. "Misty, you won't get away with this. The moment I'm out of this car, you are absolutely done for. I'm calling the police right now." He reached for his phone which was on the console, but Misty was one step ahead of him. She pulled the trigger and fired a bullet right at the phone which destroyed it. She lifted the gun and pointed it at him.

Her fingers still on the trigger, Misty pointed the gun at Ash and snapped at him. "One more stunt like that and you won't be making it through the night."

Ash took one look at her and realized his life was on the life. Misty was dead serious and was prepared to kill him right then. He had to go wherever she wanted, but he had no idea where. "Misty, if we are going to be making an unexpected visit on Red, the least you can do is tell me where he is."

Misty looked at him and smirked. "Ash, your family reunion is going to take place in the hometown of your stepfather. You're going to be taking a trip with me to Pewter City to say farewell to Red."

 _With Zoey and May_

May and Zoey had been searching Misty's room for fifteen minutes. May was going through Misty's drawers when she heard Zoey call from across the room.

"May… come over here I think I've found something you'll want to see."

May turned around and noticed that Zoey was standing inside of Misty's closet. She was holding something and shaking. She ran over in a hurry to find out what had stunned Zoey.

"May, how strong of feelings do you have for Ash?"

"I think he might be the one I've been looking for why do you ask?"

"I don't think you want to see what this is."

May wasn't bothered by this at all. If anything, it only spiked her interest even more and caused her to decide that she absolutely would have to take a look. May peeked over Zoey's shoulder, but at that moment she felt her heart break into two. Her spirits sunk as she then realized she would never be able to have a chance with Ash. In Zoey's shaking hands was not incriminating evidence against Ash for any sort of misdeed or something he had done against Misty. It was a photo of an ultrasound. Misty was pregnant with Ash's child.

 **Chapter End**


End file.
